Como uma Ninfa da Primavera
by Motoko Li
Summary: Lily eventualmente iria perceber que James não era a acromântula diabólica que ela pensava que ele era.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem.

* * *

><p><strong>COMO UMA NINFA DA PRIMAVERA<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Meu último ano em Hogwarts se aproximava a passos largos e as coisas não andavam fáceis no mundo da magia. Assim, eu agradeci quando as férias de verão chegaram e eu pude deixar um pouco da pressão para trás, apenas relaxando e aproveitando o calor.<em>

_Havia Olívia e Alex, alguns outros amigos na vizinhança, e mesmo Petúnia às vezes conseguia ser agradável - quando não estava desesperadamente tentando orgulhar Vernon, é claro. Pessoas o suficiente com quem socializar e nenhuma tarefa escolar, o que significava o paraíso na Terra, considerando meu cargo de monitora e as atribulações que vinham junto do mesmo._

_A rua era agradável, tipicamente trouxa, a 15 minutos do centro da cidade, e a padaria da esquina produzia o melhor waffle do país._

_Juntando tais vantagens à minha piscina, minha televisão e meu sorvete, podia denominar aquele como o lugar perfeito._

_Ledo engano._

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

* * *

><p>Acordei com Petúnia me sacudindo. Estava calor e eu transpirava. O toque quente das mãos dela fez minha pele formigar.<p>

"Anda, acorda, idiota." Ela resmungava. Sua voz impaciente parecia estar ecoando a quilômetros de distância dentro da minha cabeça, quase como se eu estivesse noutro universo.

"Não, me deixa." Empurrei-a com irritação, choramingando quando sua unha raspou contra a pele do meu braço. "Sai, Petúnia! Sério." Grunhi com mais ênfase, tentando amedrontá-la.

"Dá um tempo, aberração." Petúnia bufou, claramente desdenhando da minha atuação. Fez um movimento brusco sobre o piso. Ouvi seu salto batendo contra o azulejo. Logo a TV foi desligada. "A mamãe fez cookies, idiota! É a última vez que vou te chamar. Nem pretendia dividir com você mesmo."

"Cookies." Gemi, virando-me no sofá, os olhos ainda fechados.

Ao ouvir a palavra, logo me veio à mente a imagem da mesma. Respondendo àquele estímulo, meu estômago deu sinais de que aprovava o donativo. Estava na hora de reabastecê-lo.

"Ah, tá." Petúnia bateu o pé diante da minha letargia. Aparentemente, ela não estava familiarizada com a preguiça. Devia ser algo muito ultrapassado para seu corpinho todo 'na moda'. "Quer saber, garota? Desisto. Cate as migalhas mais tarde." E se afastou.

Eu soube que ela se afastou porque, quando estava irritada, tomava por hábito arrastar os pés. É claro, Petúnia ficava furiosa quando dizíamos que o fazia, mas não conseguia controlar o movimento inconsciente. Era uma sorte que nunca fosse capaz de ficar irritada perto de Vernon ou ela certamente já teria ido a um ortopedista.

Houve um longo instante de silêncio. Escutei mamãe rir ao fundo, provavelmente da cozinha, e me esforcei para abrir os olhos.

Bocejei enquanto me sentava.

O tempo estava abafado. O dia tinha estado quente desde o amanhecer e eu agora tinha a regata úmida de transpiração, além dos cabelos desajeitados e do rosto vermelho. Inclusive minhas suíças suavam.

Com meu short jeans e meus pés descalços e com esmalte descascando, eu era a perfeita imagem do desleixo. Afinal, o conceito de férias significava não precisar me preocupar. E isso fazia referência também ao meu estilo. Ir à manicure acabava com a minha paciência. Então, já que não havia nenhuma imagem impecável a preservar, eu podia apenas ser eu mesma: a garota ociosa, resmungona e esfomeada de sempre.

Lancei um olhar preguiçoso para o relógio pendurado na parede. Recém 14h. Minha soneca não havia tido sequer a duração de uma hora - o que parecia um pecado, sob todos os aspectos. Afinal, não havia nada para fazer desde que Olívia viajara para o interior a fim de visitar os avós paternos. Era terrivelmente aborrecido ir para a piscina sem companhia.

Arrastei-me na direção da cozinha, o único refúgio do tédio no momento.

Petúnia e mamãe estavam sentadas em frente ao balcão americano com uma jarra de limonada. O ventilador de teto fazia suas franjas voarem. Colocavam a fofoca em dia. Elas tinham tanto assunto que poderiam falar por semanas.

"Ei, filhas mais novas e cachorros primeiro." Disse quando vi Petúnia estender a mão para pegar um cookie. Corri na sua direção e tomei o banco ao seu lado, acotovelando-a para pegar o primeiro pedaço, rapidamente levando-o à boca.

"Ai, sua selvagem!" Reclamou Petúnia, massageando as costelas atingidas. Puxou o meu cabelo e eu gemi em resposta.

"Piranha." Rebati, mas minha boca cheia fez com que farelos voassem para todos os lados, inclusive na direção da mamãe, que se protegeu com a revista de moda que estivera olhando nos últimos dois instantes, antes de eu invadir o ambiente.

"Garotas, tem o suficiente para saciá-las." Ela disse, pacientemente. "Agora, não fale com a boca cheia, Lily. Eu sei que você e Olívia andaram treinando bastante para agir como homens, mas apenas vocês duas acreditam que esse seja um experimento interessante. Eu particularmente vejo como repulsivo." Revirou os olhos.

Petúnia bufou, o que significava que concordava, e pegou um biscoito para si.

"Feriu meus sentimentos, mãe." Resmunguei, enchendo um copo de limonada. "É tudo em nome da ciência. Tudo em nome da ciência." Repeti, bebendo um gole.

"Pela ciência é o sacrifício que eu faço aturando você, seu filhote de macaco vermelho." Petúnia apontou o dedo ossudo na minha direção. Fez um bico com os lábios. Tinha migalhas de cookie grudadas no canto da sua boca e sobre o batom vermelho que usava. "Já disse pra deixar o meu secador de cabelo em paz."

"Não sou eu, é ele." Rebati, aparentando ultraje. "Nós temos uma relação de obsessão aqui, Petúnia. Minha recomendação é de que você devia levá-lo a um psicólogo. Ele realmente, realmente me ama. Diz que foi feito para mim. Não tenho culpa por suscitar esse tipo de propulsão. Você sabe, tudo o que eu fiz foi nascer."

"Yeah, o que você disser." Petúnia me lançou um olhar por sob os cílios, indiferente. Voltou-se para mamãe. "Eu vou sair hoje à noite. Há uma festa na empresa de Vernon. Eu estava pensando se a senhora me emprestaria a saia..."

"Não." Respondeu mamãe, sem sequer precisar pensar. Nem levantou os olhos da revista, melhor dizendo. "Querida, nós combinamos de ficar restritas aos nossos próprios armários. Você parece ter o dom para manchar tudo que é meu. Sinto, mas é a verdade. Então, não. Você não vai pegar a minha saia vermelha nova." E sorriu, angelical como só ela.

"Mas, mãe..." Petúnia choramingou.

Ela sempre vinha com o mesmo papo. Começava enrolando, conversando sobre algo desinteressante e então, pimba, lá estava Petúnia pedindo acesso ao guarda-roupa proibido. Talvez porque ainda tivesse a esperança de conseguir pegar mamãe distraída.

Mas eu a entendia, é claro. Mamãe estava bastante enxuta para alguém da sua idade. E tinha um senso de moda muito apurado. Vestia-se muito bem. Calçava-se muito bem.

Acaso do destino ou não, nós três calçávamos o mesmo número. Dependendo da roupa, vestíamos também o mesmo manequim. Exceto que eu tinha os seios e os quadris um pouco maiores que os de Petúnia, que estava sempre muito preocupada em manter o peso perfeito.

Também sofria das restrições de cada macaco fashion no seu galho da moda.

"Vai chover ou algo assim?" Perguntei, agarrando outro cookie. "O calor está insuportável. Nós precisamos de um alívio divino. Será que Deus recebe telegramas?"

"Nunca conheci ninguém que houvesse tentado." Disse mamãe, sorrindo. Tomando um gole de limonada, virou uma página da revista. Ao meu lado, Petúnia continuava fazendo beiço. "Quando Olívia volta?" Indagou. "Paige está começando a acabar com a minha paciência."

Paige era a melhor amiga de Petúnia. Ela conseguia ser ainda maisirritante que Petúnia. Seu penteado perfeito era irritante, sua voz era irritante e até sua maneira impecável de se vestir era irritante. Além disso, o jeito como se achava superior porque havia ganhado um carro era, ah, deixa eu pensar, tremenda, estrondosamente irritante.

Passar um dia com ela era a mesma coisa que ir ao inferno e voltar.

Para azar da mamãe, Paige parecia adorá-la. Em todas as vezes em que havia visitado a nossa casa – e que haviam sido _muitas_, deixe-me acrescentar–, fizera questão de declarar sua admiração. Aparentemente, mamãe havia realizado seu sonho: tivera duas filhas e mantivera o corpinho irreprochável.

Não era à toa que a paciência dela começava a acabar. Babação de ovo podia ser tão irritante quanto menosprezo algumas vezes.

"Paige é ótima." Rezingou Petúnia, mal-humorada. "Só é um pouco efusiva, o que não é nenhum pecado. Que eu saiba." Declarou, olhando-me com impaciência, certamente esperando por uma réplica. Reiterar suas afirmações era meu passatempo preferido.

"Efusiva, hein?" Sorri, sarcástica. "Pra mim isso é um novo sinônimo para vadia-puxa-saco-de-saia-engomada." Juntei uma migalha na forma, levando-o à boca. "Engomar a saia, sério?"

"Classe nunca é demais, ora essa." Ela enrugou o nariz, empinando-o.

Eu estava pronta para dar uma gargalhada forçosamente exagerada quando a campainha soou. Nós nos olhamos, silenciosamente decidindo quem cumpriria com as formalidades exigidas. Não estávamos esperando visitas, assim, estávamos um caos de suor e farelos.

"Lily vai." Mamãe disse de repente, a voz suave, e Petúnia me lançou um olhar superior, porque sabia que não devia se gabar oralmente. Na maioria das vezes, fazê-lo resultava em ter as vantagens concedidas negadas no mesmo instante.

"Isso é abuso de poder." Reclamei enquanto me levantava e seguia com passos pesados até a porta. Sacudi a blusa e arrumei o cabelo para tentar parecer mais apresentável.

"Ah, bem, processe-me." Falou mamãe da cozinha.

Praguejei baixo ao abrir a porta.

Parei em frente à mesma, surpresa. Na soleira, havia uma senhora gorducha de cabelos castanhos, boca pequena e rosto úmido. Usava um vestido floreado e tinha uma pulseira em torno do pulso, a qual me chamou a atenção por causa do reflexo do sol nos cristais transparentes.

Pisquei. Provavelmente a vizinha nova, conclui. A casa ao lado da nossa estava para vender fazia dois anos. A vizinhança era boa, mas assim que os interessados descobriam que a última moradora havia morrido ali dentro, vítima de um ataque cardíaco, todas as propostas desapareciam quase imediatamente.

"Olá. Posso ajudá-la?" Perguntei, educada.

"Ah, querida, olá. Eu sou a Srta. Green. Mudei-me recentemente para a casa número 27. Será que você se importaria de me deixar usar o seu telefone? Eu e meu bebê estamos famintos e ainda não fomos ao supermercado." Pediu, dando-me um sorriso agradável.

Dei uma olhada por sobre o ombro. A sala não estava muito arrumada, mas não havia nada comprometedor espalhado por sobre o sofá, o que devia significar segurança.

"Claro, Srta. Green." Anuí, amigável. "Sinta-se à vontade." Estiquei o braço na direção certa e ela sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça num agradecimento mudo, seguindo pelo hall. O local ficava consideravelmente menor diante do seu tamanho, de modo que eu me espremi contra a parede.

Mamãe saiu do seu esconderijo ao perceber que o território estava sendo invadido e se adiantou para socializar. Ela adorava novos vizinhos. Significava novas fofocas.

Retornei para a cozinha. Petúnia havia se apropriado da revista e da bandeja de cookies e tinha uma expressão de desgosto no rosto enquanto virava as páginas de maneira agressiva – ainda estava aborrecida por não conseguir a chave do guarda-roupa.

"Quem é a estranha?" Ela perguntou, sem erguer a cabeça, enquanto eu passava reto e seguia até o refrigerador. Era chegado o momento de alimentar o meu vício.

"A vizinha nova." Disse, abrindo a porta atrás do meu sorvete de flocos. "Ah, não, Petúnia!" Gritei, quando vi o refrigerador vazio. "Você devorou o meu sorvete de flocos outra vez?" Esbravejei, virando-me para encará-la, furiosa. "Se você quiser monopolizar o secador, exijo os mesmos direitos para o sorvete de flocos!"

"Não canse a sua voz gritando comigo, idiota." Ela nem mesmo teve a dignidade de erguer a cabeça. "Foi o papai quem evaporou com o seu estoque ontem à noite. Sinto muito." Então levantou o queixo, um sorriso cínico no rosto. "Pensando melhor, não, não sinto não."

"Monstro do pântano." Rugi, o rosto em chamas.

"Cabeça de fósforo." Ela respondeu, sem se afetar. Empurrou a bandeja de cookies para o lado e apoiou o cotovelo sobre a bancada.

"Cuidado comigo, caveira amaldiçoada." Apontei o dedo na sua direção, o que ela fez questão de desdenhar com um arquear de sobrancelhas. "Porque eu sou altamente inflamável!" Gritei, caminhando com passos forçosamente pesados para a saída da cozinha. Bater pé era a minha estratégia infalível para tirar mamãe do sério.

Funcionou, é claro, embora a ideia inicial houvesse sido perturbar Petúnia, que não saiu do seu estado catatônico. Mamãe ergueu a cabeça e fez uma careta que significava 'Conversinha no mais tardar' e foi o suficiente para fazer desaparecer a minha indignação.

A Srta. Green, apesar dos ruídos propositais, estava sorrindo, o que era bastante simpático, e sacudiu a cabeça num sinal de reconhecimento. Aparentemente, havia se tornado a nova melhor amiga da mamãe. Em menos de cinco minutos, elas já estavam sentadas uma de frente para a outra, com os corpos inclinados como se atraídos por um ímã, o que só podia significar intercâmbio de informações quentes.

"Estamos sem sorvete." Anunciei, parando em frente à mesa de centro, levando os braços à cintura, com a minha melhor expressão de seriedade. Estar sem sorvete era o meu equivalente para 'o Big Ben desabou', 'acabou o papel higiênico' e 'está frio demais para sair da cama'.

"Bem, pegue a sua mesada e vá comprar outro." Disse mamãe, indiferente.

"O quê? Você não pode me fazer gastar a minha mesada com comida!" Reclamei, chocada. "Você sabe quanto custa um vestido novo, o esmalte do momento ou a sandália que eu quero comprar desde o mês passado? Milhões. Estou juntando até as minhas últimas moedas. Preciso de uma ajudinha aqui, mãe."

"Seu pai já comprou dois potes de sorvete para você nesse mês, Lily. Colocar um filho no mundo significa alimentá-lo, não alimentar seus vícios." Mamãe falou, sem se compadecer. "Se você quiser _outro _pote de sorvete, bem, pois vá comprá-lo."

Pisquei, incrédula. Nós estávamos entrando na ditadura do sorvete.

"Que fique registrada a minha indignação." Resmunguei, caminhando para a saída. Calcei os chinelos enquanto abria a porta. "Vou fazer um protesto! Não esperem por mim!" Gritei, já na soleira de entrada, mas enfiando a cabeça para o hall.

Amarrei o cabelo num coque frouxo, ajeitando a alça da regata que caía pelo ombro, e enfiei a mão no bolso atrás de alguns trocados.

Administrar a minha mesada era muito mais difícil quando não estava em Hogwarts. Significava muito tempo livre para olhar vitrines e ler revistas da moda. Conseqüentemente, muito tempo livre para alimentar novas ambições com relação ao mundo material.

Era difícil a vida de uma adolescente da classe média.

Dei alguns passos na direção do mercado antes de me chocar com alguém. O impacto me fez cambalear, mas uma mão quente e úmida segurou o meu braço, impedindo-me de cair para trás. Minhas moedas se espalharam por todos os lados.

Ergui a cabeça, os lábios torcidos diante da situação desagradável, e fiquei sem palavras. Aquele rosto gorducho e de dentes levemente proeminentes, a sombra de cavanhaque e os cabelos castanhos claros e ralos. Ah, meu Deus. Eu sabia que a Srta. Green me lembrava alguém, mas não acredito que fosse Peter Pettigrew.

"Evans?" Ele perguntou, igualmente surpreso, e pareceu envergonhado, soltando-me no mesmo instante.

Olhei para o local de onde ele saíra. A casa recém-comprada ao lado da minha. Havia alguns móveis ainda espalhados pelo jardim dianteiro e um pequeno sofá de dois lugares sobre a varanda. A mudança não havia terminado.

"Você é o meu novo vizinho." Concluí, a voz fria, tentando disfarçar a incredulidade.

"Ah, hmm, sim." Aparentemente, viver numa vizinhança trouxa o constrangia, porque havia um corado intenso nas suas bochechas, que certamente não era causado por _minha _causa. Nós éramos tão próximos quanto Pólo Norte e Pólo Sul. "Meus pais se divorciaram e..."

"Está bem." Interrompi, gesticulando. Não queria sequer ser inteirada dos motivos da sua mudança. Diálogo significava dar abertura para um princípio de camaradagem e, definitivamente, eu não queria nenhuma camaradagem com alguém com quem pretendia evitar contato. "Então, boa sorte na mudança." Sinalizei o sofá esperando para ser erguido e comecei a juntar minhas moedas.

"É, tá." Ele disse, coçando a cabeça. Abaixou-se também. "Desculpa. Deixa eu te ajudar." Murmurou, ainda hesitante. Ele tinha quase tanto medo de mim quanto tinha do monstro debaixo da cama.

Nós terminamos a tarefa em menos de 30 segundos e logo seguimos nosso próprio caminho sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra. É claro, a descoberta serviu para terminar de perturbar meu humor. Porque Peter Pettigrew significava, pelo menos em pequena escala, James Potter. E James Potter era um nome que eu costumava manter em_ stand by_ durante as férias, para não me aborrecer.

Suspirei, virando a esquina, e logo vi um carro parado em frente ao estacionamento da casa de Olívia. Era sinal de que ela havia retornado da sua visita à família no interior.

Vibrei internamente. Com Olívia de volta, os meus dias de ócio solitários estavam sendo enterrados. Nós éramos as mestras em lagartear sob o sol quente da manhã e conversar sobre assuntos absolutamente irrelevantes, nunca nos entediando.

Sr. Strauss estava retirando as malas do porta-malas e sorriu ao me reconhecer. Obviamente, com os meus cabelos vermelhos e as sardas no meu nariz, eu era tão reconhecível quanto um elefante roxo.

"Lady Lily, a duquesa das chamas!" Cumprimentou-me com um aceno de cabeça e o habitual apelido, o qual sempre me fazia resmungar de indignação. Ele sabia que eu odiava a analogia ao fogo. Era sempre a piada mais comum. "Pode entrar. Olívia acabou de subir. Ela ia trocar de roupa e ir para a sua casa, mas pelo visto você consultou a sua bola de cristal hoje." Piscou, jogando a alça de uma bolsa no ombro e batendo a tampa do porta-malas.

"Sempre um piadista, Sr. Strauss." Respondi, irônica, provocando-lhe risos. "Lembre-me de sugerir à Sra. Strauss para levá-lo a um circo. Você ia se sentir em casa." Dei um sorriso torto por cima do ombro conforme começava a subir os degraus que levavam ao alpendre. "Com todo o respeito, é claro." Adicionei.

"Vá brincando, vá brincando, mocinha." Ele disse, a voz alta, e eu ri.

Subi as escadas para o andar superior, rapidamente chegando ao quarto de Olívia. Era o único com uma porta verde neón. Ela havia convencido seu pai a lhe dar permissão para pintá-la depois de depená-lo no pôquer. Nós costumávamos jogar pôquer nas sextas, apostando balas, tarefas domésticas e prendas vergonhosas. A Sra. Strauss era um desastre nos jogos, mas o resto da família representava muito bem o seu papel. Quase nunca era capaz de ganhar deles.

Dei uma leve batida contra a madeira e logo girei a maçaneta. Olívia estava pulando sobre o chão, tentando fechar o botão do seu short jeans, que não parecia colaborar. O cabelo preto e o rosto vermelho e suado formavam um contraste gritante, o que me fez rir, chamando sua atenção.

"Você só vai entrar aí se for comprimida a vácuo, fofa." Disse, cruzando os braços e me escorando contra o batente.

"Pois... Ufa, ria, queridinha." Ela bufou, cansada, e parou de pular. Seus braços caíram molemente ao lado do corpo. "Desfiado agora voltou à moda. Eu _vou _vestir esse short nem que precise passar horas sem respirar!"

"Cerca de um ou dois minutos, você quer dizer." Reiterei, arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Três, se você for um nadador proficiente. Mas nós duas sabemos que você não segura o fôlego por mais de dois minutos. Nem adianta tentar. A menos que pular agora seja um novo ritual de emagrecimento." Acrescentei, sarcástica, o que fez com que ela me lançasse um olhar mortal.

"Meu corpinho é divino. Não há o que tirar nem pôr." Olívia disse, revirando os olhos. Começou a tirar o short. "Quer saber? Vou colocar fogo nisso." Resmungou, sacudindo o dito-cujo.

"Deixa o short pra lá." Caminhei na sua direção, agarrando-o, e o joguei sobre o sofá. "Põe um biquíni e vamos lá pra casa." Sugeri, abrindo uma das gavetas do armário, tirando dali um biquíni rosa. "O dia está ótimo pra pegar sol na beira da piscina. E depois podemos fazer um espaguete pro jantar. Papai e mamãe jantam fora hoje à noite."

Papai e mamãe tinham um trato: eles tinham um encontro e iam a um lugar diferente toda semana. Diziam que era para manter viva a chama do relacionamento.

Isso significava uma noite de liberdade. Liberdade geralmente resultava em encontro noturno com as garotas, um filme qualquer, pipocas, às vezes alguns jogos de azar e alcoólicos, se alguém tivesse a coragem de assaltar o bar dos pais. Petúnia nunca atrapalhava. Aproveitava o tempo ganho para ficar até tarde na casa de Vernon, fazendo _Deus-sabe-o-quê_.

"Tá, tá." Olívia arrancou o biquíni da minha mão, começando a se despir. "Mas eu só topo se nós formos à sorveteria depois. Meu nível de glicose está baixíssimo. A vovó é diabética e a única coisa doce que tem naquela casa é açúcar!" Fez um bico, frustrada. "É pecado privar uma viciada do seu vício."

"Yeah." Murmurei, revirando os olhos. "Anda logo, bebê chorão. O sol não vai esperar o dia todo."

"Só mais umas três horas, né." Rebateu Olívia, irônica.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Sempre quis escrever uma longfic desses dois! Aproveitei a chegada do verão para me inspirar :)

Vai se passar durante as férias que antecedem o último ano, portanto não irei trabalhar muito com o mundo da magia e o futuro tenebroso que espera nossos protagonistas.

Aviso desde já que Lily pode estar eventualmente OOC. Gosto daquela personalidade exageradamente explosiva, mas cansei de ler gritos de "É Evans, Potter! Evans!", então irei torná-la um pouquinho mais tolerante e impassível aos aborrecimentos proporcionados pela trupe Marota. Mas veremos mais sobre isso adiante.

Deixem seus comentários. Nos vemos em breve!


	2. Um Distintivo Muito Brilhante

**CAPÍTULO UM: UM DISTINTIVO MUITO BRILHANTE**

Bocejei.

Logo água voou contra o meu rosto, o que fez com que Olívia reclamasse.

Alex recém havia chegado. Estudava num internato Suíço e costumava reclamar da necessidade de estudar até o cérebro fritar. Não era muito inteligente, apesar disso. Suficientemente agradável, muito carismático e dono de um físico visualmente fantástico, mas nenhum crânio da matemática.

Nós havíamos feito a pré-escola e o primário juntos, mas logo seguimos nossos próprios caminhos. Com os pais de Alex separados, a Srta. Chilton achara por bem enviar o filho para estudar no exterior – sobrava mais tempo para ir a spas, chás beneficentes e encontros com as amigas. Olívia era a única a continuar na escola local, embora o Sr. Strauss quisesse que ela terminasse o colegial em Londres. Como era de se esperar, Olívia declinara a ideia, porque não era uma primorosa estudiosa.

"Alex, é bom você parar com isso antes que nós quebremos as suas pernas." Rugiu Olívia, tirando a água do rosto. Prendeu os cabelos num coque.

Endireitei-me sobre a espreguiçadeira. A manhã já ia alta. Nós havíamos movido o som da sala para o pátio traseiro, o que sempre fazíamos quando nos reuníamos.

Mamãe estava trabalhando e Petúnia saíra com algumas amigas, o que significava total liberdade durante as próximas horas.

"É melhor esfriar os ânimos, garota. Estresse causa rugas." Ele emergiu, rindo, e se aproximou da borda da piscina. Seus cabelos loiros e sem corte estavam grudados à testa e os olhos azuis reluziam sob o sol escaldante daquele verão. "Quer ajuda para aliviar a pressão?" Perguntou, sorrindo torto, e logo empurrou mais água na nossa direção.

"Ai, Alex! Dá pra parar?" Gritei, encolhendo-me. Ainda nem havia tirado o short jeans.

Caí da cama com as batidas na porta. Olívia e Alex apareceram lá pelas 9h, trazendo LPs, refrigerantes e toalhas embaixo do braço. Mal tive tempo de escovar os dentes e colocar uma camiseta antes que eles derrubassem minha porta a socos.

"Ô, ruiva, fica de boca fechada aí, que senão só vai restar um banho frio pra você!" Ele apontou para mim, fazendo uma careta ameaçadora. Foi tão excêntrica que me fez rir. E isso, é óbvio, não o agradou. "Não me obrigue a reagir agressivamente, Lily Evans." Disse, a voz grossa, e ergueu as sobrancelhas, apoiando os braços na beirada da piscina e impulsionando o corpo para cima. Água respingou, mas não chegou a nos atingir, e eu joguei os cabelos por cima do ombro num gesto displicente.

"Lily Evans não tem medo da morte, meu bem." Falei, fazendo Olívia bufar e se esparramar sobre a espreguiçadeira, colocando os óculos-escuros.

"Façam uma batalha verbal, por favor." Ela pediu, aborrecida. "Há alguém tentando se bronzear aqui. E, já adianto, sou eu."

"Prefiro contato físico." Disse Alex, caminhando na minha direção. Agarrou meu tornozelo antes que eu pudesse escapar e puxou meu corpo na sua direção. Eu gritei, sacudindo-me, enquanto ria. "Vem espontaneamente com o lobo mau, porque eu tenho mãos grandes que vão te segurar bem."

"Alex, não." Apontei o dedo na sua direção, forçando-me a ficar séria.

Ele explodiu numa gargalhada e, num movimento rápido, sacudiu o meu corpo, jogando-me sobre seu ombro. Gemi com o impacto, mas mal tive tempo de respirar antes de percebê-lo se mexer. A velocidade dos passos me deu a noção exata de para onde estávamos indo.

"Alex, não!" Gritei, ao mesmo tempo em que caíamos na piscina, e água se esparramou para todos os lados, cobrindo-nos, e adentrando pelas minhas narinas e boca aberta.

Soquei e chutei Alex ao voltar à superfície. Ele riu, provavelmente se divertindo com a ineficiência dos meus ataques. Deu palmadas fortes contra minhas costelas para me fazer cuspir a água que engoli.

"Bastardo." Gemi, nadando até a borda. Ele me ajudou a me sentar sobre a mesma enquanto eu tirava os cabelos da frente do rosto.

"Relaxa, bebê." Disse, colocando a mão sobre meu joelho e o afagando gentilmente. Embora agisse como um Neandertal na maioria do tempo, conseguia ser muito gentil quando a necessidade pedia. Talvez fosse por isso que Cassandra fosse perdidamente apaixonada por ele. "Respira fundo que já passa." Sorriu o sorriso brilhante e confiante que fazia muitas garotas suspirarem.

"Muito obrigada por me dar um banho, Alexander." A voz furiosa de Olívia estava muito próxima de nós. Quando erguemos a cabeça para encará-la, ela estava parada logo à frente, molhada da cabeça aos pés, a pele reluzindo pela gordura do bronzeador. Nos entreolhamos, começando a gargalhar. "Ah, bem, suponho que agora eu seja a piada do momento, não é mesmo?" E se abaixou para me cutucar com o dedo indicador, os lábios formando um beiço de birra.

"Você é sexy demais para ser uma piada, garota." Alex flertou, piscando, o que fez com que Olívia revirasse os olhos, porque aquela era sempre a técnica de atuação quando ele percebia que estava perdendo uma batalha. Geralmente, apelar para a adulação de ego era algo infalível. E era, pelo menos no que se tratava de mim.

Olívia lhe lançou um olhar duro por sob os cílios e se sentou ao meu lado, enfiando os pés na água aquecida pelo sol da manhã.

"Quais são os planos para a tarde?" Alex perguntou, passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados a fim de arrepiá-los. "Minha sugestão é fazer alguns sanduíches para o almoço, tirar uma soneca embaixo do guarda-sol e ir até a casa dos gêmeos à tardinha. Eles nos convidaram para aparecer na reunião de família à noite e a gente não pode dispensar cerveja e rosbife de graça." Disse, ansioso.

"Tá, pode ser." Eu disse, sacudindo as pernas, distraída. "Faz, tipo, décadas que não vejo os gêmeos. Leonard entrou para Cambridge afinal?"

"Ah, o que você acha?" Olívia revirou os olhos outra vez, fazendo um sinal de impaciência. Empurrou os óculos de sol, prendendo-os sobre a cabeça. "Com o QI de Leonard, eu me surpreenderia é se ele _não_ entrasse em alguma universidade ilustre. O bastardo é um gênio. Está pretendendo fazer Direito, como se esperava do filho preferido. Já Louis..." Deixou a frase morrer.

Eu a olhei, expectante. Embora Leonard fosse mais sociável do que o irmão, Louis sempre havia sido o meu preferido. Sua expressão de eterno aborrecimento e o sorriso selvagem que dava ao observar algo que lhe agradava haviam feito minhas bochechas corarem na juventude. O que era um pouco surpreendente, porque ele e Sirius Black, o garoto mais quente de Hogwarts, eram muito semelhantes, exceto pelo fato de o segundo despertar tanta admiração em mim quanto ver a grama crescer.

Alex soltou uma risada baixa ao observar minha fisionomia se contorcer da curiosidade à ansiedade. Não eram exatamente segredos os meus ataques de rubor, o que tornava inútil qualquer tentativa de mascarar aquela atração unilateral.

"Louis se mudou para Londres assim que pegou seu diploma do colegial, ano passado." Disse ele. "Está morando com alguns amigos, trabalhando como barman e tocando à noite em bares. Nada que faça uma mãe se orgulhar."

"Ele está aqui?" Perguntei, inclinando o corpo para frente de modo inconsciente.

"Ele e a namorada." Olívia sacudiu a cabeça. "Esquece o cara, Lily." Aconselhou. "A garota que Louis trouxe a tiracolo é uma vadia suburbana. Dá pra ver a laia dela a quilômetros. Engraçada, sim, só não deixe nenhum objeto de valor à vista. Mamãe disse que a viu roubar seus brincos de pérola. É claro, como a boa anfitriã que é, foi incapaz de trazer o fato à tona."

Suspirei, frustrada. Encolhi os ombros.

"Tá, tá bem." Joguei o cabelo molhado para trás dos ombros. Deslizei os olhos por sobre a piscina, distraída. "Vamos preparar alguma coisa para comer. Acho que só a satisfação provocada pelo estômago cheio é capaz de curar minha desilusão."

Alex riu, saiu da piscina e nós seguimos ainda meio molhados para a cozinha, onde optamos pela escolha culinária mais prática: sanduíches de peito de peru.

Trouxemos o rádio para dentro, colocamos um LP do Elvis num volume agradável e ficamos conversando enquanto dividíamos um pote de sorvete de creme depois da refeição, sentados em frente ao balcão americano, os cabelos úmidos, cheirando a protetor solar e rindo de maneira demasiado idiota de piadas ruins. O sol estava muito quente lá fora e suávamos mesmo debaixo do ventilador de teto, mas a temperatura incomum mal se tornava um problema diante da boa companhia.

Embora o mundo da magia fosse meu mundo na maior parte do ano, gostava de relaxar e agir como uma trouxa nas férias. Significava me livrar das frustrações, da pressão imposta pelos bruxos puro-sangue, do preconceito. Preconceito de todos os tipos: por ser monitora, por ser ruiva, por ser antissocial. A vida escolar era um eterno revezamento de preconceitos.

Eu e Olívia lavamos a louça e Alex foi para o pátio traseiro se esparramar numa das espreguiçadeiras.

"Cassie vai vir?" Perguntou Olívia a certa altura, secando os copos.

"Não sei, Cassandra é meio inconstante." Encolhi os ombros, derrubando mais detergente na esponja. "Ela foi para a França com os avós e pretende voltar a tempo para o meu aniversário, mas você sabe como são os adolescentes paparicados. Sempre se sentem à vontade para quebrar promessas."

Olívia riu.

Ela e Cassandra se davam muito bem, apesar da origem distinta. Cassandra Willer era filha única e herdeira de uma considerável fortuna. Seus pais, bruxos como toda sua família, tinham cargos importantes no Ministério da Magia, o que sempre lhe concedia privilégios com relação a informações sigilosas. Também era bastante aborrecível e seu pavio curto era legendário. Não tanto quanto sua coragem, claro. Ela tinha uma constante necessidade de provar sua coragem.

Obviamente, Olívia não tinha a menor ideia da sua procedência socialmente favorecida. Embora eu confiasse suficientemente em Olívia para compartilhar o segredo da minha natureza, não queria destruir a última amarra que mantinha com o mundo trouxa. Fazê-lo significava nunca mais ser vista da mesma maneira pela minha melhor amiga.

"Você é tão irascível com os ricos." Ela comentou, mordendo o lábio, divertida, e se apressou para pegar o prato que eu recém terminava de lavar.

"Eu os invejo." Gesticulei com indiferença. Minhas mãos cheias de sabão diminuíram o efeito dramático do gesto. "Seria bom não precisar me preocupar com o amanhã. Quero dizer, que preocupações você pode ter, tendo todo o dinheiro do mundo ao seu dispor?"

Olívia rolou os olhos.

"Que bobo." Fez uma careta para meu argumento inconsistente. "Escreve pra Cassie. Ela não pode perder seu aniversário. Eu e Alex temos pensado nos pormenores durante os últimos dois meses. Queremos fazer uma festa lendária. Nós precisamos da contribuição criativa da Miss Bundinha."

"Tá, tá." Murmurei, impaciente.

Depois disso desligamos o rádio e seguimos para o pátio traseiro para nos juntarmos a Alex, que dormia. Por via das dúvidas, repassamos nossos protetores solares – bronzeador, no caso de Olívia. O sol forte nos fazia suar e eu suspirei enquanto tirava os cabelos da nuca, prendendo-os num coque frouxo, e seguia para baixo do guarda-sol.

Já começava a ficar vermelha e pouco daquela cor se converteria em bronzeado. No máximo uma suave marca do biquíni, acompanhada de algumas outras sardas no rosto. Elas eram o meu calvário.

Olívia bocejou sonoramente, abrindo uma revista na frente do rosto, e eu puxei o almanaque de cruzadas debaixo da pilha de toalhas e utensílios dispensáveis que havíamos deixado sobre a mesa próxima das espreguiçadeiras. Assim passamos a tarde. Podíamos ouvir alguns ruídos vindos da casa ao lado, principalmente a Srta. Green gritando ordens, e logo inteirei Olívia a respeito dos novos vizinhos, provincialmente ignorando o fato de que os conhecia. Enquanto Pettigrew não resolvesse socializar com o resto dos grifinórios de Hogwarts, o mundo continuava a ser perfeito.

Alex acordou do cochilo perto das três e meia, o que fez com que eu erguesse os olhos na sua direção. Ele estava rosado, suado e sonolento, o que mesmo assim o tornava muito agradável.

"Campeonato." Ele disse, coçando o queixo, esfregando o rosto para afastar o torpor. "Vamos fazer um campeonato, Lilie." Sugeriu, espreguiçando-se. "Tipo quem consegue ficar mais tempo embaixo d'água ou... ou um gol a gol." Deu um grande sorriso diante da minha sobrancelha arqueada. Eu não era reconhecida pelas minhas qualidades esportivas.

"Um gol a gol, Alex? Sério?" Perguntei, sarcástica, e ele pulou de pé, agarrando a bolinha de borracha que costumava jogar para Bob, seu pastor belga, e que havia ficado na minha casa desde o último passeio.

"Você tem que ser mais macho, garota." Alex revirou os olhos. "Mais proativa!" Sacudiu os braços exageradamente, o que me fez rir, e quicou a bolinha no chão. "Eu sugiro então uma competição premiada. O ganhador detém os direitos sobre o perdedor durante duas horas. Abuso no último nível." Deu um riso torto. "Prometo que vou pegar leve."

Olhei para Olívia. Ela havia esquecido a revista e virado de barriga para baixo. Seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado. Além disso, ela tinha a boca entreaberta e o braço torcido numa posição estranha.

"Você é a única em condições de aceitar o desafio." Alex disse, atraindo minha atenção outra vez, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos. Pulou na piscina, logo emergindo, e sacudiu a cabeça, lançando água para todos os lados. "Vamos lá, em nome do sexo feminino!"

"Já que minha honra está em jogo..." Fiz uma careta, abandonando o almanaque de cruzadas e a caneta sobre a cadeira.

Perto das seis, todos deixamos a área dos fundos e fomos para o chuveiro. Alex devorou o resto do saco de pães enquanto esperava que nos banhássemos, o que eu e Olívia o fizemos razoavelmente rápido, considerando que éramos mulheres. Ainda penteávamos o cabelo e debatíamos sobre a roupa quando ele voltou, cheirando a sabonete, e parou na porta do quarto, vestindo uma bermuda e uma camisa polo.

Tinha secado o cabelo com a toalha. As maçãs do rosto estavam meio vermelhas por causa do dia na piscina, dando-lhe um ar infantil e encantador, e eu e Olívia nos entreolhamos ao perceber que compartilhávamos a mesma ideia. Alex era um espécime masculino atraente demais para nosso próprio bem. Apenas nossa larga história era capaz de apagar qualquer impulso romântico, fato pelo qual eu secretamente agradecia.

"Os pães acabaram e eu ainda estou com fome." Ele tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Hora de ir."

"Garoto, você tem uma perna oca." Zombou Olívia enquanto calçava a sandália sem salto.

"Acho que sim." Ele anuiu, concordando, muito sério, e nós rimos. "Sua saia está curta demais, Olívia." Reclamou, com uma careta, porque era muito superprotetor. "Mas tá, dessa vez passa." Virou-se para mim. Eu usava um vestido simples que ia até o joelho, na cor amarelo claro, e tinha prendido o cabelo com uma presilha de metal. "Como você consegue parecer tão... tão virginal?" Indagou, surpreso.

"A devassa da relação sou eu, meu bem." Disse Olívia, esticando-se para se aproximar do espelho da penteadeira. Espalhou o batom rosa sobre os lábios. "Lils é o anjo bom."

Eu ri.

"Só porque você quis assim." Respondi, pegando a pequena bolsa de mão, onde havia colocado um espelho, o brilho labial e a chave de casa. "Alex, desce e fecha as janelas e a porta dos fundos. Petúnia vai jantar fora e a mamãe vai chegar tarde hoje. Nós descemos em um minuto."

Mas o minuto prometido se transformou em cinco, porque repentinamente eu descobri que não achava o par do meu brinco preferido.

Olívia, ao invés de contribuir na busca, apenas bateu o pé, impaciente, disse que ia urinar e logo depois desceu para dar as más notícias a Alex. Eu já estava revirando os lençóis quando ele subiu outra vez, o meu bom-humor tendo desaparecido, soterrado pela frustração.

"Vamos lá, Lily. Eu não estava brincando quando disse que estava com fome." Ele falou, escorando-se no marco da porta, cruzando os braços. Sua expressão era ameaçadora.

"Não." Rugi, furiosa. "Quero o meu brinco!" Joguei o travesseiro longe, empurrando o edredon para o chão, e bufei ao perceber que não o encontraria tão facilmente. Era muito provável que houvesse se perdido na volta de Hogwarts. Com Petúnia tendo simplesmente jogado meu malão no quarto, todos os pertences haviam se espalhado. "Era o brinco da vovó. Não posso ter perdido aquela merda, Alex!"

Mas o tempo passou e o brinco não apareceu. Logo a paciência de Alex se foi e ele avançou na minha direção. Pegou-me pela cintura e me jogou sobre seu ombro. Esperneei e bati os pés.

"Ah, tá, transforme isso num hábito, bastardo!" Grunhi, socando suas costas, enquanto ele começava a se mexer, sem me responder, e avançava pelo corredor, descendo as escadas. "Eu não estou brincando, Alex! Ponha-me no chão." Esbravejei, puxando seu cabelo. Ele soltou um ruído de aborrecimento, aumentando a pressão na minha cintura.

Olívia ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir o barulho. Ela havia se entretido com um programa de perguntas e respostas na televisão, o que era muito típico seu.

"Acho que isso significa que estamos prontos para ir." Comentou, dando um meio sorriso, divertindo-se com o meu estado.

"Toma, boneca." Alex jogou minha bolsa, que havia pegado de cima da penteadeira, na direção dela. Olívia a agarrou no ar. "Você é a guardiã da chave. Ai, Lils!" Reclamou quando atingi suas costelas com um soco. Arqueou subitamente o ombro, fazendo-me pular. Gemi. "Comporte-se ou você será castigada."

"Cala essa boca." Resmunguei, o rosto corado de fúria, desistindo de resistir.

Nós saímos primeiro. Olívia veio logo atrás, depois de trancar a casa.

Escurecia. Apenas demos os primeiros passos na direção da próxima rua, onde ficava a casa dos gêmeos, quando eu vi as luzes da casa da Sra. Walter acesas. Como de praxe, ela estava espionando nossos hábitos depravados para que pudesse nos delatar com mais eficiência para os nossos pais.

Embora mamãe não fizesse o tipo excessivamente moralista, não ia aprovar o fato de eu estar sendo carregada como uma mulher das cavernas por aquele que devia ser meu melhor amigo. Ela sempre desconfiara de que no fundo eu e Olívia mantínhamos alguma paixão muito secreta por ele e que esse sentimento estava apenas esperando o reagente certo para explodir e vir à tona.

Isso costumava preocupá-la por um ou dois minutos, até encontrar um novo problema com que se descabelar.

"Alex, me coloca no chão." Mandei, voltando a espernear. A última coisa que precisava era de alguma preocupação. "A Sra. Walter está nos vendo!" Guinchei, de maneira aguda e preocupada.

Houve repentinos ruídos à nossa volta, de passos pesados, risos recém-abafados e uma tosse forçada. Nós paramos. Alex se mexeu, aparentemente desconfortável, e eu suspirei, percebendo-me ignorada, e dei um pequeno tabefe nas suas costas. Olívia sorriu. Ela havia parado dois passos atrás, de modo que ficava no meu campo de visão.

"Ahh, oi." Disse, amigável, cumprimento que foi repetido por Alex. "Vocês estão de visita ou..." Olhou para o lado. Estávamos ao lado da casa de Pettigrew, cujas luzes da varanda estavam acesas. A Srta. Green havia inclusive pregado um enfeite na porta. "São novos por aqui?" Perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Mediante o questionamento, eu me preocupei. Olhei outra vez para a casa de Pettigrew, temerosa. _Não, por favor, que não seja verdade_, implorei.

"Nós estamos com Peter." Gemi internamente ao ouvir aquela voz rouca e cheia de segurança, que significava a personalização dos meus temores.

Ergui o rosto, mordendo os lábios, desejando que tudo fosse um sonho, e empalideci ao reconhecer Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e James Potter logo à frente, com mochilas nas costas e vestindo calças jeans e camisetas de bandas, mesclando-se perfeitamente à multidão.

Como era de se esperar, Black tomara a dianteira, porque não podia conter os próprios impulsos de flertar com qualquer coisa que usasse saias, e tinha apontado para a adorável residência da Srta. Green. Seu cabelo escuro estava sem corte, caindo desalinhado sobre os olhos, e havia um indício de barba mal aparada em seu rosto. O conjunto harmônico o tornava suficientemente atraente para fazer as pernas de qualquer garota tremerem.

Potter, por sua vez, parecia muito mais alto do que no último ano. Seus ombros haviam crescido e os braços e mãos grandes e rudes eram provavelmente o traço mais atraente nele. Os treinos físicos de quadribol haviam operado milagres com sua silhueta magrela, embora contribuíssem para bagunçar ainda mais o cabelo castanho-escuro. E, ainda que eu receasse admitir, as mudanças haviam sido benéficas. Muito benéficas. As mudanças físicas, é claro. Com relação ao psicológico, tudo muito provavelmente continuava exatamente igual: um garoto de sete anos dentro de um bastante visualmente agradável corpo de dezessete.

Para meu desgosto, Remus, que parecia exatamente o mesmo de sempre: com olheiras, cansado e um pouco triste, logo me reconheceu. A surpresa na sua expressão fez com que eu me encolhesse. Não estava pronta para vestir a carapaça de monitora.

"Lily?" Ele indagou, chocado, e atraiu não apenas a atenção dos seus comparsas de crime, mas também de Alex e Olívia.

Eu suspirei de modo audível, chegando enfim à conclusão de que não poderia fingir que não os conhecia agora que alguém havia tão simpaticamente gritado meu nome. Agora só me restava sacudir a cabeça e tentar manter a compostura, tanta quanto fosse possível nessa situação desagradável.

"Vocês." Disse em sinal de reconhecimento, friamente.

Black estava sorrindo, um pouco divertido, porque nunca poderia imaginar me surpreender numa posição tão comprometedora, e passou a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado de um jeito muito sexy, o que fez Olívia me lançar um olhar imediato. Um olhar que basicamente queria dizer: Você conhece o deus do ébano e não me disse, vadia? E eu soube que teria de dar muitas explicações mais tarde.

"Você conhece os caras, Lils?" Perguntou Alex, curioso. Ele virou um pouco o corpo para facilitar nossa interação e eu me remexi, tentando me soltar, o que se provou ser uma tarefa infrutífera.

"Colegas de escola." Respondi, seca. A posição estava começando a me deixar sem ar por ter o estômago pressionado contra seu ombro. Minhas costas doíam. "Alex, dá pra me pôr no chão, porra?" Grunhi, sacudindo os pés. O meu vestido, para minha sorte, não revelava nada que devia ser mantido em segredo. "Já disse que a Sra. Walter está nos vendo." Soltei um muxoxo, cansada de remar contra a maré.

"Ah, para de chorar. Carona grátis." Ele disse, divertindo-se – aparentemente, tudo era uma diversão na sua vida. Lançou um olhar para a casa de Sra. Walter, que estava escondida por entre as cortinas. "A Sra. Walter provavelmente não está olhando para nós, mas para os novos vizinhos. Gente nova é fofoca nova." Falou quase imediatamente. Então se virou para os recém-chegados. "Yeah, bom, nós vamos indo, caras." Disse, sacudindo a cabeça numa despedida.

"Sim, é... Foi um prazer." Remus disse, educado, o que foi repetido por Sirius, com quem Alex trocou um rápido aperto de mão antes de começar a andar.

"Sabe como é, nós temos rosbifes para comer, jogos para ganhar... Uma Lily para carregar." Deu um tapinha amigável sobre minha perna, o que me fez socar com força suas costas. Ele mal sentiu o impacto, como era de se esperar. Ou foi muito bom em ignorá-lo.

"Muito engraçadinho, seu selvagem." Murmurei, fria e cheia de rancor, o que fez Olívia rir. "Comece a andar, antes que eu belisque você. Os gêmeos não vão nos esperar pra sempre." Resmunguei, como se aquele fosse verdadeiramente o motivo para a minha pressa.

"Tá bem, tá bem. Até mais." Alex começou a caminhar, erguendo o braço numa despedida simples, e isso levou Olívia, que parecia muito mais interessada em flertar do que caminhar, a se mexer.

"A gente se vê." Ela falou, sacudindo a cabeça, enquanto passávamos por eles. "A propósito, meu nome é Olívia." Piscou para Remus, para a minha surpresa, e não para o Black.

Ignorei os olhares ainda impressionados. A situação já era suficientemente vergonhosa sem plateia. Agora minha reputação havia sido destruída por completo. Quase sete anos tentando manter a imagem implacável para tê-la aniquilada em míseros sete segundos.

Meu ânimo havia despencado depois daquilo e nem mesmo as piadas de Alex foram capazes de mudar a situação. Na metade do jantar, comecei a voltar ao meu normal – também, era impossível manter a seriedade diante dos sussurros maliciosos de Olívia no meu ouvido. Mesmo o menor movimento de Danna, a namorada de Louis, era o suficiente para gerar uma piada interna. O que não era surpreendente, já que à primeira vista a garota era um soco no estômago da moda: o estilo hippie, os dreads no cabelo loiro, a roupa desbotada e meio suja e as tatuagens a transformavam num aborto social.

Minha mãe teria um infarto ao mero vislumbre das suas unhas roídas. E inclusive Alex parecia achá-la um pouco repugnante. Seu hálito de cigarro e seu sorriso malicioso diziam na hora que era problema.

Mas um problema era tudo o que um cara problema desejaria. Louis também fumava, vestia-se com calças jeans rasgadas e camisetas do AC/DC, tinha o cabelo castanho escuro sem corte e um pouco seboso pela falta de água e olhos injetados que significavam que ele estivera fumando maconha nas últimas horas. O que, basicamente, não diminuía sua beleza em nada.

Era ultrajante que alguém completamente desleixado como Louis pudesse continuar sendo estupidamente atraente.

"Para." Olívia me cutucou de modo discreto enquanto nos sentávamos à mesa para jogar cartas. "Danna totalmente já percebeu você analisando o namorado dela." Sussurrou, o que me fez corar.

Relanceei os olhos na direção de Danna, que havia se sentado à minha frente, ao lado de Louis, e ela sorriu, um sorriso torto e fraco, embora não agressivo, que era o que eu esperava. Ela esticou o braço e rodeou os ombros de Louis, acariciando sua nunca num gesto possessivo, só que não havia nenhuma ameaça em sua expressão.

Daquele momento em diante decidi que gostava de Danna.

Mais tarde, bem mais tarde naquela noite, Leonard tossiu. Ele se engasgou com a fumaça do cigarro de maconha. Alex fez uma careta diante dos resquícios de saliva que voaram na sua direção, inclinando o corpo para o lado a fim de desviar.

Já passava das duas da manhã. Eu havia ligado para a mamãe, avisando que estava na casa dos Thompson, o que a fez relaxar, porque a Sra. Thompson era uma religiosa fervorosa e costumava vir checar a nossa reunião de meia em meia hora até seu calmante fazer efeito.

Nós havíamos jogado todos os tipos de jogos de cartas até a meia noite, quando fomos para a garagem. Leonard manobrou o carro do Sr. Thompson para fora, nós puxamos algumas cadeiras e as poltronas da sala, ligamos o rádio num volume razoável e nos livramos dos sapatos.

"Não, eu só acho que não vale a pena perder tempo estudando bobagens." Louis dizia, massageando o joelho desnudo de Danna, que fumava.

"Você não pode estar pensando em viver da música." Olívia o olhou, chocada. "Você sabe que os Estados Unidos são o lugar para fazer sucesso. Daqui nós basicamente só tivemos os Beatles e o Queen, e isso não faz muito o seu estilo, pelo que eu posso ver." Apontou para sua camiseta.

"Nós não vivemos da música." Danna interrompeu, distraída. "Eu sou garçonete num pub de Londres." Encarou as unhas, começando a tirar o esmalte do dedão.

Alex bocejou. Estava abafado, porque a garagem não tinha janelas, e ele tinha uma fina película de suor sobre o rosto, a qual secou com um movimento de mão.

Leonard, com os cabelos castanhos bem cortados e as têmporas úmidas, estava jogado numa das poltronas, completamente alheio ao diálogo, um baseado na mão. Os olhos cinzentos estavam semicerrados, e ele tentava a todo momento subir os dedos pelo joelho de Olívia, que estava numa das cadeiras ao seu lado e que o estapeava e dava risinhos cada vez que percebia o ato.

"Estou sedenta." Cocei a nuca, prendendo os cabelos num coque desleixado, não me importando em interromper a conversa. Olhei para Louis. "Não tem cerveja?"

A cerveja tinha o péssimo hábito de me alegrar. Eu não costumava abusar dos alcoólicos, mas admitia o prazer que uma cerveja gelada num dia quente podia proporcionar. Com um pai socialmente beberrão como o meu, cerveja nunca faltava na nossa geladeira. Ele normalmente fazia vista grossa quando eu decidia acompanhá-lo. Mamãe era a única de nós a pensar que uma dama bem-educada nunca deveria beber em público.

"Sei lá. Acho que tem." Ele encolheu os ombros. Virou-se para Leonard, que agora encarava o teto. Para alguém que parecia tão dentro das regras, ele se mostrava bastante à vontade com a perspectiva de fumar toda a erva que o irmão contrabandeava da capital. "Leo, pega a ceva pra gente. Acho que a coroa comprou um engradado ontem à noite."

"Eu não. Vai você." Leonard disse, a voz mole, dando um sorriso agradável e meio frouxo para Olívia, que começou a rir.

Leonard flertara com Olívia durante metade da noite, como se ela fosse seu prêmio por bom comportamento.

"A gente vai." Prontificou-se Alex, erguendo-se da cadeira. Espreguiçou-se e me olhou. "Bora lá, Lils. Me ajuda?"

Nós saímos da casa dos gêmeos perto das quatro. Alex nos acompanhou até a casa de Olívia e nós duas subimos as escadas da residência dos Strauss pé ante pé, descalças, para não acordar a Sra. Strauss, reconhecida pelo seu sono leve.

Atingido o objetivo, fechamos a porta neon do seu quarto com um movimento suave e puxamos a cama auxiliar. O quarto estava uma bagunça, com roupas espalhadas por todos os lados, e apenas empurramos o que estivesse em nosso caminho para os cantos. Não trocamos muitas palavras nesse meio tempo. Nem mesmo fizemos a higiene pessoal ou colocamos pijamas confortáveis. O álcool havia nos deixado moles e logo desabamos sobre o colchão, simplesmente desejando um sonolento boa noite e puxando o lençol por cima da cabeça.

Acordamos no dia seguinte com a Sra. Strauss me sacudindo, perto das sete e meia. Mamãe estava furiosa porque eu não havia voltado para casa. Então eu peguei minhas sandálias, cumprimentei o Sr. Strauss, que tomava café na sala de jantar, e fui para casa, descabelada, sonolenta e com as pernas ainda um pouco frouxas por causa da cerveja.

Era apenas uma quadra e eu caminhei rápido, porque, embora fosse cedo, o asfalto começava a ficar quente.

Eu vi os garotos saindo da casa da Srta. Green, provavelmente prontos para se reintegrar ao mundo bruxo, e bocejei enquanto me aproximava. Podia ver mamãe andar para lá e para cá na sala de estar, cuja janela estava entreaberta, e fiz uma careta. Meus planos iniciais não envolviam nada além de dormir até o meio dia. E agora eu iria ganhar um sermão.

"Oi." Cumprimentei Remus e os demais com um aceno curto, seguindo pelo pequeno caminho de pedra até a porta de casa, até que me dei conta de que havia esquecido a bolsa na casa dos Thomas. "Droga." Praguejei.

"A noite foi boa, hein, Evans?" Black disse, a voz áspera e divertida logo atrás, e eu lancei um olhar indiferente por cima do ombro enquanto tocava a campainha.

"Ah, cala essa boca." Murmurei, revirando os olhos, quando mamãe abriu a porta.

Naquela manhã, ela tinha os cabelos loiros presos num rabo-de-cavalo e vestia um tailleur na cor acinzentada que caía muito bem com seu tom de pele levemente dourado do sol. Usava uma maquiagem suave. Sua expressão furiosa, porém, quebrava todo o encanto angelical do conjunto.

"Lily Evans." Ela sibilou, irada. "Você perdeu o juízo, mocinha?" Bateu o pé, segurando com tanta força a maçaneta que seus dedos deviam estar brancos.

"Posso sentar primeiro?" Perguntei, cansada. Minha cabeça começava a doer. Não apenas pelo sol forte ou pela bebida, mas pelo cansaço. Não fazia o meu feitio conseguir sobreviver com tão poucas horas de sono. Eu me sentia como se um trator houvesse passado por cima de mim ou como se tivessem me jogado no triturador de alimentos.

Mamãe me olhou feio. O tipo de olhar mortal que me fazia começar a chorar durante a infância.

"Ah, você pode. Mas sugiro evitar. Porque o seu traseiro vai ficar quadrado depois do castigo que eu vou te dar, garota." Falou, arqueando as sobrancelhas, e me cedeu passagem, o que me fez gemer um agradecimento e tomar rumo para o sofá, atravessando o hall com preguiça.

A porta bateu com força atrás de mim e os passos pesados de mamãe seguiram os meus, mas entrecerrei os olhos, esforçando-me para ignorá-los.

Papai sorriu e ergueu a cabeça do jornal. Ele costumava tomar o café da manhã e logo se acomodar na poltrona próxima da janela para ler as notícias do dia. O ritual, é claro, nunca havia sido quebrado. Exceto quando eu tinha seis anos e Petúnia tropeçou na escada, quebrando o braço dois minutos antes de ir para a escola.

"Bom dia, neném." Ele disse, dando-me um sorriso consolador, do tipo que já me dava prévias condolências pelas represálias que viriam a seguir. Baixou os olhos tão logo mamãe voltou.

"Muito bem, Lily Evans." Ela parou na minha frente assim que eu me acomodei no sofá de dois lugares de frente para o televisor, pondo as mãos na cintura. "É chegado o momento de rever os conceitos de 'isso é bom' e 'isso não é bom'." Suspirei, afundando o corpo contra o encosto macio. "Tirar notas boas na escola, sim, isso é bom. Dormir na casa dos seus amigos sem me avisar, mocinha, isso definitivamente _não _é bom. E acho que você é grande o suficiente para ser responsável."

"Mãe," gemi, enfiando o rosto entre as mãos. "eu sou responsável, eu juro." Murmurei, desanimada. "Até mostrei meu novo broche de Monitora-Chefe. Você não acha que isso é ser responsável? Papai, você não acha que eu sou responsável?" Lancei um olhar desesperado para papai, que pigarreou e ignorou a expressão nada aprazível da mamãe, que sempre detestava que apelássemos para a bondade alheia nos seus momentos de algoz.

"É claro que é, princesinha." Ele garantiu, a voz um pouco rouca, e dobrou o jornal, dando um sorriso amarelo. "Ela tem um distintivo muito brilhante, Margot."

"É claro. Isso é verdade, não é?" Eu pulei no lugar, ansiosa por colaborar. "E eu até... eu poli ele e... e... você sabe, brilha e faz aquela coisa que as... coisas brilhantes fazem." Terminei num murmúrio de voz, ciente de que não estava sendo bem-sucedida. Pelo jeito como mamãe me olhava, soube que não havia cedido um milímetro.

"Você está de castigo." Então ela nos deu as costas e voltou para a cozinha.

Mamãe não precisava dizer nada mais. Os castigos eram rituais sagrados, cuja característica básica se mantém: quatro dias sem sair de casa. Isso significava que os amigos podiam entrar, mas eu não podia sequer pôr os pés no hall com outro intuito senão o de abrir a porta para recém-chegados, e também significava que meus planos de jantar na casa de Alex haviam sido cruelmente assassinados.

Papai tentou me animar com um tapinha na cabeça que obviamente não teve resultado e depois daquele início de manhã catastrófico subi para o segundo andar, tomei uma ducha, sequei o cabelo, coloquei o pijama e me enfiei na cama, disposta a dormir durante o resto do dia. Com papai e mamãe trabalhando e Petúnia muito ocupada em agradar sua sogra, o lugar estava em silêncio absoluto, o suficiente para me fazer dormir por horas ininterruptas, até acordar com o ruído do telefone.

Ignorei as duas primeiras ligações, com muita preguiça para levantar, mas ele continuou a tocar, de modo que tive de me arrastar para fora do colchão e ir até o corredor para atendê-lo. O ruído ininterrupto começava a me dar dor de cabeça.

"O quê?" Resmunguei contra o bocal tão logo levei o aparelho ao ouvido.

"Então..." A voz de Olívia se fez ouvir. "Seu pai disse para o meu pai que você está de castigo."

"Yeah." Cocei a testa, empurrando os cabelos para longe do rosto, e me encostei contra a parede. A sonolência costumava minar minha capacidade de me equilibrar. "A mesma coisa de sempre. Alguns dias sem sair de casa. O que significa que os nossos planos para hoje foram por água abaixo."

"Vamos sobreviver." Garantiu ela. Deu um bocejo do outro lado da linha, o que me fez bocejar também. "Preciso ir com a mamãe ao supermercado hoje à tarde e depois vamos dar uma passada no shopping. Acho que só posso aparecer aí à tardinha, mas tenho certeza de que Alex ficará feliz em entretê-la. Ele parecia muito entusiasmado com a perspectiva de um novo campeonato de gol a gol." Zombou, referindo-se à nossa atividade no dia anterior, enquanto Olívia dormia sob o guarda-sol.

Obviamente, a situação fora um desastre. Eu era tão habilidosa quanto uma criança de dois anos e a palavra "mira" nunca fizera parte do meu dicionário. O que só podia significar diversão para os demais. Rir de Lily Evans às vezes podia ser uma tarefa gratificante.

Suspirei, esfregando a testa.

"A ideia não parece muito excitante." Murmurei. "Bem, o que você acha de uma festa da piscina? Pelo que eu sei, mamãe vai ter uma reunião emergencial extraordinária hoje, o que significa algumas horas a mais de liberdade."

"Uma festa da piscina soa bem, mas quem você está pretendendo convidar?" Ela rebateu quase imediatamente. "Aliás, você sabe, não perguntei nada a respeito, mas ficaria muito grata se você me desse mais informações sobre os três deuses gregos com quem você vem convivendo nos últimos seis anos. Manter tais tipos de segredos da sua melhor amiga não soa nada agradável, garota. Sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou a compartilhar?"

Fiz um ruído de aborrecimento, revirando os olhos. Sabia que aquele momento chegaria. Minha sorte era que Olívia tinha tato o suficiente para perceber o quanto o encontro da noite anterior havia me aborrecido e não tentara levar uma conversa por esse caminho. Mas, como sempre, sua curiosidade vencera.

"Black, Potter e Lupin." Expliquei, com tom de voz monótono. "São garotos do meu ano. Particularmente irritantes, apesar de bastante visualmente agradáveis. Eu manteria distância se fosse você."

"Gosto de correr um pequeno risco." Olívia riu baixo, ao que eu respondi com um grunhido. Ela soltou um som de surpresa. Eu não costumava compartilhar a rotina do meu período letivo, de modo que ela não tinha muitas informações sobre o que acontecia no resto do ano. Consequentemente, não estava familiarizada com meu desprezo unilateral pelos rapazes da Grifinória. "Ah, está bem, se você garante que eles são assim tão execráveis, vou reservar minhas piscadas de cílios para caras mais aprazíveis."

"Faça o que achar melhor. Confio na sua capacidade de discernimento." Disse, encolhendo os ombros, embora soubesse que ela não poderia ver meus movimentos. Aquele era um sinal de desistência. Estava ciente de que os Marotos eram carismáticos por natureza. Era preciso ser muito sábia para ser capaz de ver por detrás dos seus sorrisos fáceis. "Bem, você vai aparecer ou não?" Indaguei, optando por mudar de assunto.

"Obviamente que vou." Respondeu Olívia, como se fosse óbvio. "Você consegue imaginar uma oportunidade de diversão e não me ver nela? É porque nunca aconteceria!"

"Então está bem. Dê uma passada na casa dos gêmeos hoje à tarde. Vou ligar para Alex e verificar se Lauren e Isabelle estarão em casa. Leonard disse que elas voltavam de viagem hoje. E, você sabe, se não as convidarmos, elas vão ficar terrivelmente aborrecidas. E as McKenzie aborrecidas, tsc, significa toda a humanidade em sofrimento." Nós soltamos um ruído mútuo de aborrecimento.

Lauren e Isabelle eram engraçadas, mas demasiadamente sinceras. Às vezes, sinceridade pode ser uma benção. Sinceridade em excesso, porém, prejudica sua capacidade de socializar.

"Dou um jeito de levar o rum. Papai andou comprando algumas garrafas novas, Natu Nobilis e alguns conhaques, o que significa que posso assaltar o bar sem correr o risco de ser pega." Disse Olívia, ansiosa. "O que você acha de Cuba Libre?"

"Sem exagero. Qualquer coisa está bem. Você não vai querer mamãe furiosa ao nos surpreender bêbadas."

Fomos interrompidas pela campainha soando freneticamente. Campainha soando freneticamente era o sinal de que Alex havia chegado (sempre naturalmente impaciente e deselegante), e, como sempre, não estava nem um pouco disposto a esperar.

"Preciso desligar. Alex está preste a derrubar minha porta. Nos falamos mais tarde."

"Okie dokie. Beijo, ruiva."

Desci correndo as escadas tão logo pus o telefone no gancho. Deslizei pelo hall encerado, abrindo a porta antes que Alex tivesse tempo de apertar a campainha outra vez. Ele usava uma regata branca que deixava expostos seus bíceps malhados, uma bermuda azul escura e chinelos. Fazia calor, e ele estava pronto para um dia na piscina.

Como era típico seu, foi passando sem esperar por cumprimentos. Após quase dezessete anos, já se sentia em casa.

"Então, Lils, eu estava pensando que talvez nós pudéssemos jogar um gol a gol outra vez. Sou uma pessoa muito bondosa, o que significa que vou lhe conceder a chance de uma revanche sem pedir nada por isso." Disse, lançando uma olhada curta por cima do ombro, enquanto atingia a sala de estar, arremessando a toalha de banho que trouxera para cima do sofá.

"Vou declinar a oferta." Respondi, a voz arrastada, bocejando. Aproximei-me, deixando que ele tomasse a dianteira e abrisse a porta fechada da cozinha e que dava para o pátio traseiro. A água da piscina brilhava pelo reflexo do sol, parecendo muito atraente. "Você pode ir entrando na água, se quiser. Vou subir, escovar os dentes, colocar um biquíni... Ser arrancada da cama não é nada lisonjeiro, sabe."

"O quê? Mas sou um _gentleman_!" Ele declarou, aparentando ultraje. Sua expressão me fez dar um riso baixo.

"O que você disser, cavalheiro." Concordei apenas para não contrariá-lo. Alex contrariado era como um bebê chorão. Dei as costas, espreguiçando-me. "Podemos jogar Banco Imobiliário, o que você acha? Não estou muito propensa a atividades físicas hoje."

Alex fez um ruído, livrando-se da camiseta.

"Ainda de pilequinho, hein?" Indagou, zombador.

"Só cansada, viking." Respondi, asperamente. "Nem todos têm poços de energia como você."

Subi as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar sem esperar por uma resposta. Sabia que a retórica de Alex era surpreendentemente infalível quando se tratava de me envergonhar e não queria ouvir nenhuma verdade desagradável.

Troquei de roupa, fiz a higiene bucal, abri a janela do quarto e estendi os lençóis. Quando terminei as tarefas, suava. Tive de prender os cabelos num coque frouxo. Donde estava, podia ouvir os ruídos de Alex na piscina. Ele puxara o LP para perto da porta dos fundos, de modo que Chuck Berry estava a toda altura. Discrição não era seu nome do meio.

Vestindo um maiô azul turquesa e calçando os chinelos, desci as escadas com passadas rápidas.

Alex estava sob o sol brilhante da manhã, os olhos fechados, o corpo dourado reluzindo, simulando tocar uma guitarra. Já dera um mergulho e seus cabelos loiros caíam sobre a testa. Havia uma poça sobre o chão e ao seu redor.

Ri, aproximando-me. Ele certamente era uma visão para animar o dia.

"Humor dançarino hoje?" Perguntei, recebendo em resposta apenas um esgar de lábios ínfimo no momento em que seus olhos se entreabriram.

"Mostre-me seus dotes de bailarina, princesa." Disse, agarrando a minha mão e me puxando contra seu corpo úmido num gesto rápido. Eu soltei um gritinho surpreso, deixando-me envolver, e dei um giro sobre o próprio corpo. Meus membros responderam imediatamente à guia enérgica e eficiente de Alexei, de modo que pareci me desmanchar em seus braços.

Nós sorrimos um para o outro. Anos de amizade nos habituaram à proximidade física sem suscitar emoções fortes. Diferente do que quase todas as mulheres ao meu redor pensavam, meus joelhos não tremiam perto de Alex, tampouco meu estômago borbulhava. Mas ele era tão agradável de se olhar, tão fantástico, que às vezes eu gostaria apenas de uma oportunidade para avivar a chama do amor romântico e experimentar um pouco de toda aquela paixão. Por enquanto, porém, eu estava segura.

Dançamos na grama por algum tempo, rindo dos nossos próprios passos amadores e desengonçados, até que o disco terminou.

Quando enfim paramos, suávamos. O sol quente havia deixado nossos rostos vermelhos, principalmente o meu, porque não tivera o tempo de passar protetor-solar.

"Está passando uma reprise de O Poderoso Chefão no cinema." Disse ele enfim, soltando minha mão após um último giro bem-sucedido e esfregando a testa úmida. Foi até o toca-discos, trocando o LP para um do Elvis. Embora Black Sabbath fosse sua banda preferida, gostava do rock clássico. "O que você acha de convencermos seu pai a nos levar assim que o castigo terminar?"

"Você sabe que O Poderoso Chefão é meu filme preferido. Conte comigo." Sorri, aproximando-me e inclinei o corpo na sua direção, mordendo o lábio. "Cuidado com a agulha. Você arranhou três discos porque não controla sua força. Papai quase teve um treco quando viu o arranhão no _Sympathy For The Devil_, do Rolling Stones. E era uma versão limitada e autografada. Sabe quão importante isso é para o homem?"

Ele rodou os olhos, aumentando o volume do toca-discos, de modo que quando a música começou a tocar, estava a toda altura.

Olívia chegou no fim da tarde, como prometido. Eu e Alex estávamos já um pouco entediados depois de três partidas de Banco Imobiliário, dois programas de tevê e pipocas. Ela vinha cheia de glamour, trazendo uma sacola embaixo do braço, o cabelo bem preso no topo da cabeça, calçando sandálias de couro e vestindo uma saia longa, tingida em casa. A moda hippie estava em alta, o que significava que Olívia procuraria se adequar aos padrões da grande massa.

Eu e Alex nos entreolhamos, erguendo a cabeça do televisor. Cheirávamos a protetor solar e cloro e estávamos a imagem do desleixo, com os pés em cima da mesa de centro da sala de estar, cheios de farelos dos sanduíches de tomate do almoço e com as mãos engraxadas do sal das pipocas.

"Por onde você andou?" Ele perguntou enfim, a boca cheia, apoiando o braço sobre a guarda do sofá e virando o corpo para trás. Olívia pendurava a sacola e a bolsa no armário dos casacos, perto da porta.

"Atrás de promoções." Ela respondeu, indiferente. Caminhou até a sala, jogando-se na poltrona do papai, e eu a segui, fechando a porta atrás de mim. "Você sabe como é difícil encontrar um vestido com lantejoulas que sirva na mamãe? Mamãe e papai vão a uma festa da empresa de papai e a temática é os anos 50. Bem, não faz tanto tempo assim, não é? Mas a moda mudou terrivelmente. Reviramos as lojas atrás de algo brilhante que não esteja bordado numa calça boca de sino ou algo assim." Desviou os olhos na direção da tevê. "O que vocês estão assistindo?"

"Frankenstein." Disse, agarrando a bacia de pipocas da mão de Alex e a estendendo na direção de Olívia. "Pipocas?"

Perto das seis, fui tomar banho enquanto Olívia telefonava para Lauren e Isabelle e Alex tirava as folhas secas da piscina.

Desci cerca de meia hora depois, com o sol já se pondo, os cabelos molhados trançados e vestindo uma calça jeans desbotada cintura alta e uma regata preta estampada com a imagem do Sonny, personagem de O Poderoso Chefão, presente de papai e que costumava deixar Petúnia horrorizada. De acordo com seu senso estético, vestir roupas com slogans e rostos de pessoas era o cúmulo da cafonice.

Ela tem pesadelos com meu guarda-roupas desde que vira eu e o papai com nossas camisetas desbotadas e combinadas do Queen (era aniversário de Freddie Mercury e nós resolvemos homenageá-lo) na noite em que trouxera Vernon para jantar pela primeira vez. Seu ataque de pânico fora tão exagerado que mamãe precisou solicitar que nos vestíssemos de modo mais formal.

Louis, Leonard e Danna tinham chegado há pouco. Podia escutar o ruído da sua conversa do segundo andar.

Eles haviam se acomodado nas cadeiras e espreguiçadeiras do pátio traseiro, ao redor da piscina, e acendido as luzes. Danna tinha um cigarro preso entre os lábios, usava uma saia comprida verde suja de esmalte vermelho e deu um sorriso mole ao me ver, um sinal amigável de reconhecimento.

"Olá." Cumprimentei, calçando as sandálias que havia esquecido na beira da piscina.

Louis apenas sacudiu a cabeça numa saudação muda.

"'Noite." Respondeu Leonard, distraído com um cubo mágico. "Dá pra descolar uma bebida, Lils? Minha garganta tá seca."

"Ô, Olívia." Me virei para fitar Olívia, que estava esparramada numa das espreguiçadeiras, as pernas cruzadas, lendo uma revista de moda. "Não era você quem ia ficar de barman hoje à noite? Cadê a Cuba Libre? Promessa é dívida, bombom."

"Calma, benhê." Ela sacudiu o braço, distraída, sem voltar os olhos para mim, o que fez com que Louis desse uma pequena risada rouca. "Alex vai cuidar de tudo."

"Yeah." Ele apareceu atrás de mim, que estava posicionada em frente à porta que levava para a área dos fundos, dando-me um susto de morte. "Eu tenho a medida perfeita para misturar a Coca-cola com o rum. Ajude-me a pegar os copos, Lily. Enquanto isso, Louis, puxa a mesa mais pra perto. E saquem suas moedas. Hoje é a noite do pôquer, bastardos!"

Mamãe e papai chegaram perto das 21h. Nós não ouvimos o ruído da porta se abrindo. Estávamos discutindo. Olívia e Alex juravam de pés juntos que Louis estava roubando. Louis, por outro lado, negava veementemente, e nós estávamos num impasse, porque Danna concordava com ele e Leonard, como eu, não vira nada. E as apostas continuavam na mesa: notas de uma libra, várias moedas e chicletes.

Os copos vazios se acumulavam nos espaços livres da mesa. Havia uma aura de fumaça ao nosso redor, proveniente dos cigarros acendidos, e o piso estava sujo de refrigerante derramado.

O toca-discos continuava ligado, embora o LP já tivesse acabado há muito tempo, pois nós havíamos nos esquecido de virar o disco. Nossos sapatos estavam jogados aos pés dele, porque resolvemos deixá-los longe da piscina caso algum dos garotos resolvesse demonstrar sua hombridade nos arremessando na água (o que era mais comum do que o esperado).

"Eu me nego a continuar jogando até que tenhamos um julgamento!" Gritava Alex, o rosto corado, já um pouco embriagado pelo rum.

"Você está esvaziando nossos bolsos, Louis." Concordou Olívia, sacudindo a cabeça com veemência, aborrecida. Poucos eram os que conseguiam blefar de modo tão eficiente quanto ela. Aqueles que conseguiam derrotá-la a enfureciam. Afinal, se autodeclarara a Rainha do Pôquer e esse não é um título que deva ser adotado erroneamente. "Há algo de podre no reino da Dinamarca!"

"Você não pode me culpar por ser talentoso." Ele rebateu de modo quase imediato, encolhendo os ombros, aceitando o cigarro que Danna, ao seu lado, ofereceu. Deu uma profunda tragada no mesmo, soltando a fumaça pelo nariz. "Nem mesmo estou tocando nas cartas, por Deus! Olhe a quantos quilômetros de mim o baralho está." Apontou para o outro lado da mesa, onde estava Leonard, o Dealer da rodada. "Exijo uma retratação. Sem provas, sem acusação."

"Duelo pela honra!" Berrou Alex, erguendo os braços, mostrando inconscientemente todo o seu jogo para nós. Ele não estava com uma mão muito boa. Não era à toa que apelava para subterfúgios, como acusar o adversário de trapaça. Com sua sorte atual, também choraria.

"Não estamos mais no século XV, Alex!" Leonard revirou os olhos. "Você não pode pegar o seu florete e marcar hora e local."

Suspirei. Eu e Danna nos entreolhamos, ambas impacientes.

"Vocês realmente estão tendo um jogo entusiasmado aqui, não, crianças?" Quando percebemos, papai estava escorado no umbral da porta, aparentando algum cansaço, mas sorrindo na nossa direção. Podíamos ver a mamãe por detrás dele, abrindo a geladeira da cozinha, de onde tirou uma garrafa de água, e ela de modo nenhum parecia igualmente simpática.

"Sr. Evans, sou alvo da calúnia." Declarou Louis, as sobrancelhas franzidas, cheio de dramaticidade.

"E nós somos alvos da punga. Que, em outras palavras, significa roubo." Rebateu Olívia, as bochechas vermelhas de indignação, apontando o dedo na sua direção. "Devolva meus cinquenta cents, bastardo!"

Alex sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de concordância e soltou ruídos ininteligíveis.

"Ah, Olívia, sem chororô! Você sabe que Louis não está roubando. Só está furiosa porque ele descobriu uma falha no seu blefe!" Revirei os olhos. "Aliás, obrigada por isso, Louis."

"A Rainha do Pôquer perdeu a majestade." Leonard começou a rir, o que apenas deixou Olívia mais furiosa. Ela fez um som de repulsa, e, num gesto irritado, arremessou as cartas na cara dele.

Houve um segundo de silêncio chocado entre nós, até que começamos a gargalhar.

"Lily." Mamãe, que recém se aproximava, tentou sobrepor sua voz ao barulho dos risos. Era uma tarefa difícil, porque a risada de Alex era como um trovão num dia de chuva, e Danna tinha um riso meio asmático e esquisito, o que mais tarde explicaria se tratar de reflexos da forte asma que tivera quando criança. "Lily, onde está a sua irmã?" Perguntou, cansada e impaciente.

"Quê?" Voltei a cabeça para ela, distraída, os lábios ainda curvados. "Não sei, mãe. Não vejo Petúnia desde ontem."

O rosto dela se converteu numa máscara de indiferença. Sempre o fazia quando estava furiosa e não queria demonstrar seus sentimentos em público. Acreditava que era deselegante esbravejar e se descabelar, então guardava aqueles momentos de fúria para o seio da família. Ah, quão afortunados nós éramos.

"Louis, mocinho, apague esse cigarro agora mesmo." Mandou, a voz autoritária, e teve sua ordem imediatamente atendida. Sua expressão impassível rapidamente fez com que a diversão incidisse por nós como brisa passageira, até desaparecer. Ela fixou os olhos em papai, que enxugava algumas lágrimas. "Henry, você precisa conversar com essa menina. Está cheia de liberdades." Ia continuar a falar, mas então percebeu que todos tinham a atenção fixa nela e agarrou o braço dele. "Vem, vamos subir. Quanto a vocês," relampejou os olhos na nossa direção outra vez. "deixem tudo brilhando quando saírem."

"Pode deixar, Sra. Evans." Concordou Leonard, enfaticamente.

"Seu pedido é uma ordem, Sra. Evans." Louis lançou um sorriso galanteador na sua direção, que ela recebeu com um falso torcer de nariz e um meio sorriso discreto. Como eu, ela também tinha um fraco pelos rebeldes. Secretamente, sua banda preferida era o Kiss. Se eu contasse, ninguém acreditaria. Principalmente Paige.

"Lindas pernas, Sra. Evans." Alex lhe piscou um olho, o que enfim desmanchou a expressão dura, e ela riu enquanto papai fazia cara feia.

"Mantenha seus comentários espertinhos só para você, meu jovem." Resmungou, agarrando a mão da mamãe e a puxando para dentro da casa.

Nós rimos por algum tempo, até que percebemos que estávamos sozinhos outra vez e o dilema do pôquer continuava a pairar sobre as nossas cabeças.

"Partida vale-tudo! Eu desafio vocês!" Alex batucou na mesa, imitando o som de tambores, o que fez com que os copos tremessem. Leonard precisou segurar sua taça antes que ela voasse para o chão. "Joguem todas suas fichas na mesa. Quem ganhar é o vencedor e leva a bolada." Apontou para nossa pilha de notas amassadas e moedas. "Dez libras, senhoras e senhores! Uma fortuna de valor inigualável."

"Desafio aceito." Respondeu Louis, com um sorriso de soberba, estendendo as suas cartas, que, como eu, Danna e Leonard, ainda segurava, para que fossem embaralhadas e distribuídas outra vez.

"Não fique tão confiante, maldito seja!" Gritou Olívia, levantando-se. Seu rosto cheio de sentimentos repentinamente se transformou em mármore, o que só podia significar que tinha um plano. "E partida vale-tudo é o caralho! A grana é minha!" Agarrou as notas, saindo correndo do pátio.

Houve um curto instante de desorientação entre nós, rompido após ouvirmos o ruído da sua gargalhada. Foi o suficiente para que começássemos a falar ao mesmo tempo, erguendo-nos e correndo para segui-la. Eu e Leonard nos chocamos na hora de passar pela porta que levava à cozinha e àquela altura Olívia já estava quase no hall, descalça.

Alex, que estava à nossa frente, resvalou no tapete e caiu, derrubando Louis, que estava logo atrás, e Olívia ficou encurralada quando descobriu que mamãe havia passado a chave na porta. Foi assim que terminou a nossa noite.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Como não poderia deixar de ser, acho que os trouxas da vida da Lily deviam ter uma grande participação numa história que se passa durante suas férias de verão. Olívia, Alex e Leonard serão personagens recorrentes em nossa trama a partir de agora, mas não se preocupem, porque logo teremos muito mais dos Marotos (no próximo capítulo, para ser mais exata) =]

Obrigada pela recepção. Peço a gentileza de que aqueles que estão seguindo a fanfic também deixem seus comentários!

Pretty Woman, thanks pela review inspiradora. Saiba que não desisti de Naruto! Ainda tenho as anotações dos projetos guardadas por aqui. Só estou em dúvida se as histórias não demoraram demais para serem contadas. Comecei a escrevê-las antes da saga Shippuden. Puxa, foi há muito tempo, quando todos nós tínhamos outra visão do mangá (a medicina, por exemplo, era uma incógnita, e isso influenciou em 100% o tratamento da Tenten). Não estou certa de que tudo não pareceria estranho demais! Estou considerando isso. Prometo fazer o possível pra não te decepcionar! =))


	3. As Coisinhas Mais Agradáveis do Universo

**CAPÍTULO DOIS: AS COISINHAS MAIS VISUALMENTE AGRADÁVEIS DO UNIVERSO**

Acordei com barulhos no quarto ao lado. Reconheci quase imediatamente as vozes de Petúnia e Paige. Às vezes elas tinham o hábito de se reunir para fofocar ou testar maquiagens em frente ao espelho, o que significava sempre gritaria. Nenhuma das duas conseguia falar baixo.

Além disso, havia uma disputa velada entre ambas. Sua rivalidade era tão grande que ocasionalmente beirava a hostilidade. Lutavam verbalmente por todos os motivos. A última discussão fizera com que Petúnia trouxesse um namorado de arrasto para casa. O tópico do momento era o nível de devoção que seu atual acompanhante devia demonstrar. Obviamente, como alguém que não aceitava perder, Petúnia foi no zoológico e capturou o hipopótamo mais carente.

À parte da sua terrível aparência, ninguém podia dizer que Vernon Dursley não a venerasse. Ao contrário, pois Vernon era tão apaixonado por Petúnia que a recheava de presentes, de mimos e de elogios. Embora não fosse nenhuma beldade, ela tinha uma aparência agradável e sempre estava a par das tendências da moda. Além disso, seu humor áspero podia ser divertido quando sabíamos lidar com ele. O que tornava ainda mais injustificada a sua escolha de permanecer ao lado de Vernon. Ela podia chamar a atenção de rapazes mais distintos.

Mamãe dizia que entendia porque ela não terminava o namoro: acostumara-se a ser reverenciada (o que eu particularmente pensava que devia ser um pouco entediante depois de algum tempo).

"Petúnia, eu estou _dizendo_, garota." Como a parede que dividia nossos quartos era fina, eu sempre podia escutar todo o tópico das conversas. "São as coisinhas mais visualmente agradáveis do universo."

"Ah, Paige, eu não sei." Petúnia rebateu, com seu tom quase naturalmente arrastado. "Vernon me prometeu um anel de diamantes para o nosso noivado. E uma festa de casamento digna de cinema. Não estou disposta a trocar a segurança financeira pela incerteza. Sou um pouco velha para aventuras inconsequentes."

Noivado, pensei, um pouco surpresa, mas não _exatamente_ surpresa. Eu podia ver a onda vindo apenas pela maneira como ela aprendera a puxar o saco da sogra.

"Bem, não é como se Vernon precisasse saber." Paige deu uma risadinha sardônica. "Ah, vamos lá, você precisa admitir que o sexo entre vocês não deve ser nada fantástico. Ele provavelmente chega ao orgasmo tão rápido que quando você diz 'pode começar', ele já terminou."

"Talvez. Mas se eu me importasse tanto com sexo, não estaria ao lado dele, para começar. Deixe-o em paz, Paige. E fale baixo. Lily pode dormir como uma pedra, mas escutará nossa conversa se estiver acordada."

Houve um bufo alto e deselegante no outro cômodo.

"Está bem. Eu só queria o melhor para você. Mas saiba que vou tentar levar o moreno para a minha cama e depois esfregarei todos os detalhes sórdidos na sua cara." Paige riu sonoramente. "O aspecto da vizinhança melhorou consideravelmente depois da chegada da Srta. Green, não acha?"

Suspirei, jogando os lençóis para o lado e levantando.

Obviamente, ela só podia estar falando de Sirius Black. Não havia nenhum outro rapaz na vizinhança que fosse tão atraente quanto ele. Nem mesmo Louis conseguia superar sua beleza áspera, selvagem e imprudente. E parte do seu charme residia no fato de que estar ao seu lado dava a todos a falsa imagem de ser uma aventura constante.

Espreguicei-me, abrindo a janela do quarto e arrumando a cama. Vesti uma bermuda jeans e uma regata verde e verifiquei o horário: 10h40min. Hora de tomar o desjejum.

Abri a porta do quarto, descendo as escadas até o andar inferior. Mamãe havia saído cedo para o trabalho, assim como papai, e eu tive de preparar meus próprios ovos mexidos. Sentei na frente da televisão com um copo de leite e assisti aos próximos dois programas antes de conseguir espantar a preguiça e ir fazer a higiene bucal e pentear os cabelos.

Havia uma brisa fresca, o que significava que aquele não seria um dia tão quente, mas ainda faria calor o suficiente para entrar na piscina.

Quando pus a cabeça para fora da janela, tentando espiar a rua, pude ouvir claramente o barulho de risadas e o som de AC/DC na casa do lado. Os Neandertais estavam acordados e ativos.

Grunhi, com algum mau humor.

"O que você está fazendo, sua anormal?" Indagou Petúnia, postada logo atrás de mim, curiosa, o que me surpreendeu.

"Uma verificação do território." Respondi, com toda a dignidade possível. "Estou de castigo." Relanceei os olhos por Paige, que estava atrás dela e franzia o nariz para mim. Ela nunca apreciara meu jeito casual de me vestir. "Olá, Paige. Pelo que eu ouvi, você vai se embrenhar numa nova aventura, hein?" Comentei, amigavelmente, dando a entender que escutara sua conversa. "Boa sorte com Sirius Black."

Petúnia franziu as sobrancelhas, passando a toalha de banho para a outra mão. Ela estava preparada para tomar sol.

"Você conhece os hóspedes da Srta. Green?"

"É claro. São meus colegas de escola." Encolhi os ombros, indiferente, o que fez com que uma máscara de horror se formasse no rosto dela. Na maior parte do tempo, fingia que nós éramos iguais, mas a bruxaria ainda a deixava enjoada.

"O que quer dizer que você pode nos apresentar." Disse Paige, não compartilhando dos sentimentos da minha irmã. Parecia, ao contrário, muito radiante com a declaração, embora lhe desagradasse o fato de que eu possuía vantagem com relação aos novos vizinhos. Ela gostava de estar sempre em primeiro lugar.

"Não, na verdade eu não acho que possa." Sacudi a cabeça. "Nós não somos exatamente melhores amigos. Mas por que você não bate na porta da casa ao lado e diz que precisa de uma xícara de açúcar?" Dei um sorriso brilhante e completamente falso na sua direção, cujo delineou um meio-sorriso no rosto naturalmente apático de Petúnia, que adorava humilhar a melhor amiga de algum modo. "Agora, se me derem licença, garotas, eu tenho lição de casa para fazer."

Passei elegantemente por elas, subindo outra vez para o segundo andar.

A parte do dever de casa não era exatamente mentira, mas ainda faltava mais de um mês para o término das férias e eu tinha muito tempo disponível para pôr a tarefa atrasada em dia. Meu conceito de pontualidade só se mantinha ativo no período letivo. No resto do tempo, não dava nem sinal de luz.

Aproveitei o tempo livre para arrumar o roupeiro e tirar pó dos móveis. No meio do processo, espiei pela janela. Paige e Petúnia estavam estendidas nas espreguiçadeiras, brilhantes de óleo de bronzear e com biquínis de cintura alta e cheios de lantejoulas. Como um par de vasos.

O fato de ter Petúnia em casa implicava no fato de que era inviável receber visitas. Ela ficava toda temperamental, dizendo que eu monopolizava a piscina e assustava suas amigas.

Perto do meio dia, já entediada, resolvi fazer o almoço. Numa não-natural amostra de simpatia, resolvi cozinhar para três.

"Ei, Tuney." Chamei, aparecendo descalça no pátio traseiro. Ela usava um papelão prateado para refletir mais sol para o rosto. "Você e Paige vão ficar para o almoço? Estava pensando em fazer massa. Mamãe deixou a carne pronta."

"Se você vai cozinhar e lavar a louça, por que não?" Ela encolheu os ombros, o que me fez revirar os olhos.

Nós almoçamos em parcial silêncio. Não havia muito assunto a compartilhar, e as garotas pareciam mais interessadas em sussurrar entre si do que tentar ser amigáveis. Nem mesmo se preocuparam em agradecer. Ao contrário, pois Paige criticou a quantidade de sal que eu usava e disse que eu devia colocar mais óleo na água da próxima vez, para evitar que o espaguete grudasse.

Limpei a cozinha com um sentimento de aborrecimento crescente. Estava quase me decidindo por tirar um cochilo quando ouvi o telefone tocar.

"Lily falando." Respondi quase no primeiro toque, ansiosa por um pouco de conversa amigável. Nas férias, não fazia o meu feitio ser antissocial.

"Lauren falando." A voz que soou do outro lado era levemente rouca e divertida. Embora Lauren e Isabelle não fossem irmãs gêmeas, eram muito parecidas e o que as distinguia mais facilmente era o tom da sua voz. Alex costumava zombar, dizendo que Lauren falava como um travesti, mas a voz fina e aguda de Isabelle, o completo contrário da irmã mais velha, era muito mais irritante. "Lily, bala de coco, estávamos morrendo de saudades de você!"

"Completamente verdade, Lils." Isabelle disse então, provavelmente na extensão do telefone, antes que eu tivesse tempo de responder. "Aliás, ficamos deprimidas quando descobrimos que você nos convidou para a sua festa da piscina e não estávamos aqui."

"Não que efetivamente tenha sido uma festa, claro. Você sabe que uma festa não é realmente uma festa se tem menos de vinte convidados." Acrescentou Lauren.

Respirei fundo, procurando me acalmar. Elas falavam tão rápido e de modo sincronizado que às vezes faziam minha cabeça rodar.

"Por onde vocês andaram?" Perguntei, com um sorriso divertido.

"Oh, você sabe, um pouquinho da França aqui, um pouquinho da Itália lá..." Isabelle deu uma risadinha. "Apenas para relaxar, aproveitar o verão."

Com a quantidade de dinheiro que seu pai costumava gastar com ambas, pelo simples prazer de ser bajulado, abraçado e coberto de beijos, passeios para fora do país eram mais do que frequentes na sua rotina. Elas passavam tanto tempo na Espanha, França e Itália que não devia nem mais ter graça viajar.

"Meu último verão antes da faculdade." Acrescentou Lauren, pesarosa. "Você sabe, vou para Oxford no outono. Embora, deva acrescentar, não estou nem um pouco empolgada com a perspectiva de continuar a estudar. Com toda essa nova cultura de paz e amor e "_dinheiro não importa_", por que eu devia me preocupar em ter uma carreira? Não quero ser moderninha."

"Bem, deixe-me dizer que você é bem moderninha pra quem não quer ser moderninha, queridinha." Rebateu Isabelle. "Lily, ela beijou quase dez caras nesse mês."

Mesmo naquele período mais liberal, com toda a onda hippie disseminada pela mídia, ter dez encontros num período de dois meses era um número bastante considerável. É claro, muito provavelmente os encontros de Lauren não se resumiam a nada tradicional. Apenas alguns abraços quentes, mãos debaixo da saia e adeus.

"Meu Deus, Lauren. Dez caras?" Conhecendo-a como a conhecia, aquele não era um número que devesse me surpreender. Mesmo assim, o fez.

"Uma garota precisa aproveitar as oportunidades, ora essa!" Rebateu Lauren quase que imediatamente, em clara defensiva. Como Louis, costumava pensar que a vida fora feita para ser abusada sem a sombra de quaisquer responsabilidades. "E que melhor maneira de curtir a vida do que junto de boas companhias?"

"Aposto como você nem sequer se lembra do nome de cinco dos rapazes com quem teve sexo." Disse Isabelle, um ar obviamente zombador em sua voz.

"Você está disposta a apostar sua mesada nisso?"

"Ah, bem, pra falar a verdade, sim, estou."

"Oh, merda." Resmungou Lauren, depois de alguns segundos. "Você provavelmente ganharia."

Nós rimos e conversamos mais algum tempo sobre as novas tendências da França e sobre o lindo empresário americano que Isabelle conheceu numa das festas sociais e particulares do hotel onde havia se hospedado. O romance só havia dado certo até o momento em que ele descobriu que ela era uma adolescente.

"De qualquer jeito..." Continuou Isabelle, após uma fungadela de aborrecimento. "Queríamos convidá-la para nossa festa de boas vindas. Hoje à noite."

"É claro." Respondi imediatamente. Uma festa seria a cereja do bolo para aquele dia terrivelmente entediante. Na realidade, em se tratando de uma festa das McKenzie, seria quase que um bolo inteiro de satisfação. "Que horas devo estar lá?"

"A hora que você quiser. O céu é o limite!" Respondeu Lauren, sempre exagerada, e soltou uma risada aguda.

Nos despedimos pouco tempo depois, prometendo continuar a trocar fofocas durante a noite, e eu só percebi meu pequeno probleminha quando depositei o telefone no gancho: meu castigo só terminava dali a dois dias e a regra dos amigos entram, mas Lily não sai era a única regra que valia naqueles tempos nebulosos.

Remoí durante algum tempo a respeito do que fazer. Ensaiei algumas desculpas esfarrapadas para justificar minha necessidade de deixar a casa durante a noite, porém conhecia a mãe que tinha e sabia que a probabilidade de que ela se deixasse convencer seria ínfima, para não dizer completamente impossível.

Como meu aniversário de dezessete anos ainda não havia chegado (era dali a duas semanas), não pude realizar o curso de aparatação das férias. De modo que logo concluí que a única opção viável seria a fuga. Surpreendentemente, não era a primeira nem a última vez que fugiria de um castigo, imagino, embora não costumasse fazê-lo, porque escalar a árvore para que pudesse saltar no jardim era um trabalho ingrato. Duas vezes mais árduo na hora de voltar.

Como justificativa por aquela posição tão contraditória (o perfeito exemplo da obediência no período de aulas, o perfeito exemplo da rebeldia no período das férias), costumava dizer a mim mesma que ninguém poderia me culpar por ser um tanto quanto inconsequente no verão. Era para isso que o verão servia, afinal: para que pudéssemos nos divertir.

Às 23h, joguei os sapatos pela janela. Ouvi ambos caírem sobre os arbustos, lá embaixo, provocando um intenso chacoalhar.

Permaneci imóvel, os ouvidos atentos, à procura de qualquer som que denunciasse que mamãe havia acordado. Mas só o silêncio contínuo veio, interrompido pelo cricrilar dos grilos.

Escalar a árvore e descer até o chão usando um vestido de cetim e esperar que o mesmo não tivesse nenhuma sujeira ao final do processo era o mesmo que convencer Petúnia a ir a um show do Kiss: missão completamente impossível. Porém estava esperançosa de que escaparia sem nenhum rasgo irremediável.

Coloquei os pés para fora da janela, sentando-me no parapeito, disposta a testar minha sorte, e estendi o corpo na direção da árvore. Afortunadamente (era o destino afirmando que um pouco de liberdade não caía mal a ninguém), um dos galhos mais grossos aproximava-se o suficiente do nosso telhado e eu dei alguns passos hesitantes sobre as telhas antes de montar no galho mais firme e me arrastar na direção do tronco.

Devo ter dado o suspiro mais dramático do universo quando enfim me embrenhei na copa, sentando-me sobre o galho, podendo visualizar o chão lá embaixo, já escondida pelas folhas. Foi um percurso de segundos, mas pareceu ter durado quase um século.

Meu movimento fez com que algumas folhas despencassem e, novamente, fiquei um longo instante muito silenciosa. Sabia que a probabilidade de ser pega àquela altura era praticamente impossível e que ninguém jamais desconfiaria do simples ruído da brisa sacudindo os galhos, mas tendemos a nos sentir muito culpados e temerosos quando burlamos as regras, o que serviu para aumentar minha cautela.

"Lily?"

Para meu completo terror, como se aquela fosse a realização de todos os meus temores, ouvi uma voz vindo de baixo.

Baixei o rosto, pronta para me deparar com meus pais, ainda que uma parte de mim soubesse que aquela voz não pertencia a nenhum deles, e meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca quando reconheci as figuras estoicas de James Potter e Sirius Black, com suas vassouras debaixo do braço e os cabelos completamente bagunçados pelo vento noturno.

"Shiii." Eu fiz, asperamente, furiosa por ter sido pega.

Potter fez uma cara surpresa, mas não objetou, e eu aproveitei o momento para pular para o chão.

Caí como um gato, escondendo-me atrás do tronco da árvore, de modo que não pudesse ser vista por ninguém de dentro da casa, e comecei a limpar os braços e as mãos, que agora estavam cheios de pequenos arranhões.

"Você está fugindo do seu castigo, Evans?" A voz de Black era claramente zombadora. Ele apoiou a vassoura no ombro com um sorriso indulgente.

"Não." Respondi, na defensiva, enquanto Potter erguia a cabeça e lançava um curto olhar para a janela entreaberta do meu quarto. "Só estou fazendo uma retirada estratégica." Justifiquei, embora soubesse que não deveria, e me abaixei para agarrar os sapatos.

Eles eram dourados e reluziam sob o reflexo da luz do poste, o que certamente deve ter chamado a atenção dos meus convidados.

"Toma." Potter enfiou uma das mãos no bolso da calça jeans e tirou de lá um lenço, o qual estendeu na minha direção quando terminei de me calçar. A sapatilha tinha um salto baixo, portanto eu chegava apenas à altura dos ombros dele. "Há um arranhão no seu pulso." Apontou com o queixo.

"Obrigada." Agradeci, de má vontade, porque logo que visualizei o machucado percebi que uma bolha de sangue se formava sobre a superfície da pele. A consciência trouxe a dor.

"É uma altura bem alta para uma simples retirada estratégica, não acha?" Comentou Black, sarcástico, e deslizou os olhos naturalmente maliciosos pela minha figura. O vestido era de alças, na cor azul suave, que combinava com meu tom de pele. "Está indo para um encontro?"

Era realmente surpreendente como ele podia ser mexeriqueiro.

"Estou indo para uma festa." Respondi, a voz áspera, e ergui o lenço para visualizar o machucado. Ainda sangrava. "Eu não quero, mas poderia levar vocês." Agora que haviam me interceptado, não me deixariam ir sem um interrogatório e duvido que fossem me deixar em paz mesmo lhes dizendo a verdade. "Em troca do seu silêncio."

"Você não precisa barganhar. Nós não iremos delatá-la para a sua mãe." Disse Potter, calmamente. Olhou outra vez para o caminho que percorri, uma expressão de dúvida. "Irá conseguir subir sozinha?"

"Não." Admiti, encolhendo os ombros. "Geralmente Alex me dá um pezinho."

"A Garota-das-regras foi pega no pulo. Parece que esse ano o Papai Noel veio nos visitar mais cedo, Prongs." Black soltou uma risada baixa e rouca que mais se assemelhava a um latido e um sorriso bonachão se formou em seu rosto.

Lancei um olhar duro na sua direção, mas não iria começar uma discussão. Levaria muito tempo e não valia o perigo de ficar à mercê dos ouvidos da mamãe.

"Se isso é tudo, vejo vocês depois." Despedi-me com amargor, porque sabia que, por mais que a ideia me enchesse de aborrecimento, definitivamente iria vê-los outra vez. Eles pareciam ter um dom secreto para esbarrar em meu caminho.

"Não tão rápido." Black bloqueou a passagem quando tentei passar por ele, fazendo-me erguer uma sobrancelha, impaciente. "Leve-nos para a festa."

"Achei que seu amigo houvesse dito que não haveria ameaças."

"Não é uma ameaça. Eu só quero ir a uma festa. Provincialmente, você sabe onde uma está acontecendo." Ele disse, encolhendo os ombros, e pousou a ponta da vassoura no chão. "Vamos lá, tudo o que você precisa fazer é indicar o caminho. Sequer precisamos manter contato visual."

Encolhi os ombros.

Supus que eventualmente Lauren e Isabelle acabariam por conhecê-los e me negar a levá-los seria apenas como retardar o sofrimento certo. Tinha a absoluta certeza de que elas fariam o possível e o impossível para atrair a atenção de Sirius Black. Era exatamente o tipo de garoto com quem se envolviam: feroz, rude e superficial.

"Suponho que eu possa fazer isso." Anuí enfim, com indiferença.

"Está bem, dê-me dez minutos. Vou largar as vassouras e chamar Peter e Remus." Falou Black, estendendo o braço e agarrando a vassoura de Potter, que arqueou uma sobrancelha e lançou um olhar aborrecido na sua direção. "Faça companhia à Evans, Prongs. A noite é cheia de perigos." Sorriu torto e partiu.

Potter ajeitou os óculos sobre a ponte do nariz e suspirou ao vê-lo se afastar com passadas rápidas, subindo os degraus que levavam à varanda da casa da Srta. Green e abrindo a porta.

"Você deveria ter dito não." Ele falou, a voz rouca, voltando os olhos para mim. "Não sabemos o suficiente sobre a cultura trouxa para que possamos ir a uma festa com eles."

"Não estou na escola. Não preciso ser sua babá." Rebati. "Se ele não tiver bom senso o bastante para manter a boca fechada, no máximo passará por louco. Além disso, as festas trouxas e as festas bruxas não são assim tão diferentes. Exceto que eles não usam as ridículas roupas cerimoniais que vocês usam."

"Que _nós _usamos." Corrigiu Potter, de modo brando. "E elas não são ridículas. São apenas tradicionais."

"Não defenda aqueles trapos de vovó." Resmunguei e baixei o rosto, fitando o ferimento que ainda pressionava. Ergui o lenço. O corte já havia coagulado, mas havia um círculo de sangue manchando o tecido branco do lenço oferecido por Potter. Eu vacilei entre oferecê-lo de volta ou simplesmente me apropriar dele, já que estava sujo pelos meus próprios fluídos. "Você quer seu lenço de volta? Eu posso lavá-lo e devolver amanhã ou algo assim."

"Não, tudo bem." Ele sacudiu a mão. "Minha mãe diz que devemos sempre andar com um lenço no bolso para oferecê-lo a uma dama necessitada." E sorriu, um pouco divertido.

Não tive opção além de sorrir também, embora não pelos mesmos motivos. Era um pouco engraçado que as mães sempre fossem tão encantadoras se comparadas aos filhos. Quem conhecesse a Srta. Green, toda divertida e bem-humorada, nunca poderia imaginar que ela havia posto no mundo a coisinha desagradável que era Peter Pettigrew.

A Sra. Potter havia acabado de comprovar minha teoria.

Estava certa de que a mãe de Remus seria igualmente doce e dedicada, embora ele não fosse nada parecido aos degenerados com quem costumava conviver, então ele não entrava na lista. Ficava apenas a dúvida a respeito de Walburga Black. E, deixe-me dizer, eu não colocaria minha mão no fogo por nenhum Black.

"Ela parece legal." Admiti, abraçando-me num gesto inconsciente. Voltei o rosto para o céu quando uma brisa gelada passou por nós e sacudi o rosto para tirar os cabelos vermelhos da frente dos meus olhos.

Quando me voltei para Potter outra vez, ele tinha a atenção fixa em mim, as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão impossível de se ler.

"Você gostaria dela. O Big Ben também é sua construção favorita e ela tem o mesmo hábito que você, de morder o lábio quando irritada." Afirmou, calmamente. Estendeu a mão. "Você quer que eu guarde o lenço? Acho que não tem onde carregá-lo."

Hesitei antes de estendê-lo na sua direção. O tecido era de linho e tinha uma textura muito, muito macia.

"Como sabe que o Big Ben é minha construção favorita?" Indaguei, ignorando o calafrio que correu meu corpo quando nossos dedos se roçaram.

"Alice." Ele disse, em tom de quem explica tudo, e eu apenas sacudi a cabeça, em concordância. Afinal, Alice não era a moça mais silenciosa da Grifinória. Seu lema era compartilhar, inclusive informações da história de vida alheia.

Naquele momento, os garotos deixaram a residência da Srta. Green, não se preocupando em manter silêncio. Pettigrew, que parecia anormalmente nervoso, esbarrou num vaso de plantas que havia na varanda e quase fez com que um duende de gesso que havia no jardim se partisse em dois quando o chutou acidentalmente.

Lancei um olhar duro na sua direção, escondendo-me atrás da árvore, mas não me pronunciei. Remus tomou todo o trabalho de repreendê-lo para si e Black agarrou seu cotovelo para impedi-lo de trançar os próprios pés quando ousou erguer a cabeça para fixar a atenção em mim.

É claro, eu era a inimiga número um dos Marotos e o aborrecera durante anos. Pettigrew começava a suar só de me ver.

"Não se preocupe." Eu disse, tão logo ele se aproximou. "Não vou devorar você. Não acho que conseguiria." Zombei, fazendo-o corar. Black riu.

"Você é uma contradição ambulante, ruiva." Falou, quando começamos a andar.

"Evans." Corrigi automaticamente, lançando um olhar por cima do ombro para espreitar minha casa: para a minha sorte, todas as luzes continuavam apagadas, exceto a da varanda, e, se tudo continuasse naquele ritmo, estaria de volta antes que o despertador pensasse em soar.

Mantivemos uma conversa sucinta durante os primeiros minutos do caminho. Remus, um primor de educação, tomou a iniciativa e rompeu o silêncio desagradável, perguntando-me educadamente sobre meu verão e sobre os deveres de casa e educadamente eu lhe respondi que tudo estava bem e que nem havia começado a fazê-los.

Uma vez que Black e Potter pareciam muito entretidos numa conversa de vozes graves alguns bons passos atrás de nós, e eles eram normalmente a dupla mais aborrecedora, pensei que poderíamos manter aquele ritmo e continuar no patamar das perguntas impessoais.

Para meu desgosto, porém, nossos pensamentos aparentemente não estavam sincronizados, porque logo Pettigrew, numa voz que não passava de um sussurro estrangulado, perguntou onde estava meu namorado, e quebrou toda a mágica da cordialidade sumariamente exigida e só.

Voltei-me na sua direção com o maxilar rígido:

"No mesmo lugar em que está a sua namorada, suponho." Rebati, áspera. "Na sua imaginação."

"Mas-mas o loiro..." Ele hesitou e lançou um olhar desesperado para Remus, ao seu lado, como se à espera de ajuda voluntária.

"Alex?" Ergui uma sobrancelha, não exatamente surpresa. As pessoas tinham tendência a pensar que havia algo entre nós quando viam nossa interação. "Não. Alex não é meu namorado. Você está livre para tentar conquistá-lo." Dei um sorriso divertido ao imaginar a situação, o que fez Pettigrew corar e lançar um olhar aborrecido na minha direção.

"Você deve desculpar Peter, Lily." Remus deu uma curta risada constrangida, uma risada graciosa que era típica sua. "Você sabe que ele não é discreto."

Naquele momento, dobramos a esquina e pudemos ouvir o ruído da música.

Era uma sorte que a maior parte dos vizinhos de Isabelle e Lauren viajasse no verão, diferente da minha rua, que tinha seu contingente formado basicamente por velhas solitárias e velhas fofoqueiras, e às vezes uma mescla das duas - e nenhuma delas tinha uma vida social muito ativa. Provavelmente por isso gastassem tanto tempo observando a vida social alheia.

Apontei para a casa dos McKenzie.

"É logo ali." Disse, erguendo a voz para que Black e Potter pudessem me ouvir.

Leonard estava parado na porta, com um baseado preso no canto dos lábios.

Era uma surpresa que ele ainda tivesse alguns miolos sobrando, considerando o quanto de erva tinha fumado nos últimos dias.

Ele riscava um fósforo e acendia o baseado e deu uma profunda tragada quando ergueu a cabeça e nos viu chegar. Estava vestindo uns jeans encardidos e rasgados nos joelhos que provavelmente deviam pertencer a Louis e uma camisa social que contrastava duramente com os chinelos de dedos.

"Hey, Lils." Cumprimentou, sacudindo a mão para espalhar a fumaça pelo ar. "Você demorou. Olívia estava procurando por você."

"Tive alguns contratempos." Expliquei, sem entrar em muitos detalhes.

Pude ouvir a risada sarcástica de Black vindo logo atrás de mim, o que atraiu a atenção de Leonard. Ele desviou os olhos na direção dos rapazes, que pareciam até bastante apresentáveis, com seus jeans e suas camisetas trouxas.

"Uau. Você veio... bem escoltada." Comentou Leonard, franzindo as sobrancelhas, e pareceu levemente receoso, porque, por mais corajoso que fosse enquanto estava chapado, costumava ser sempre o garoto defendido durante a infância. Não havia nem um pingo de força guerreira naquele corpo de músculos flácidos.

"Esses são os amigos do nosso novo vizinho. Pettigrew." Apontei para Pettigrew, que ensaiou um sorriso hesitante. "Black, Potter e este é Remus."

"Eu sou Leonard." Disse o próprio, a voz levemente mole, e deu mais uma tragada antes de estender o baseado na nossa direção. "Vai um fumo aí?"

"Não." Resmunguei, adiantando-me e galgando os primeiros degraus que nos levavam à varanda. "Leo, eu já falei, você deveria parar com isso antes que seu cérebro vire gelatina." Virei-me para encarar os garotos. Eles continuavam no mesmo lugar. "Missão cumprida. Adeus." E entrei na casa.

Os objetos de pequeno porte haviam sido removidos, como sempre, e os sofás foram arredados para o canto da sala.

As luzes estavam parcialmente apagadas. Rolling Stones tocava em alto e bom som. Havia um balde de gelo sobre o aparador do hall de entrada, pilhas de copos de plástico espalhadas por todos os lados e guardanapos amassados e respingados de cerveja.

Encontrei Alex e Olívia curvados sobre o balcão americano da cozinha, rodeados por Danna, Louis e Isabelle, que riam alucinadamente.

Aproximei-me, espiando por cima do seu ombro: eles estavam tentando chupar duas fatias de limão sem usar as mãos.

"Lily!" Disse Isabelle assim que parei ao seu lado, e correu para me abraçar.

Seus cabelos castanho-escuros haviam sido presos num coque desleixado. Ela usava um vestido vermelho e justo que ia até os joelhos, destacando seu corpo naturalmente curvilíneo, e sandálias de couro que pareciam muito na moda nos últimos tempos.

"Oi." Sorri. "Você está bêbada." Comentei ao sentir seu hálito. "Não importa." Cortei-a antes que ela pudesse articular alguma resposta que fosse minimamente coerente. "Eu trouxe uns colegas de escola. Sugiro que você encontre Sirius Black, o moreno alto e de olhos negros, antes que sua irmã o faça, porque tenho certeza de que ela vai querer dar uma dentada naquela maçã envenenada."

"Moreno alto e de olhos negros." Repetiu Isabelle, dando uma risadinha patética, e concordou com a cabeça. "Anotado." E deixou a cozinha acenando.

Voltei a atenção para Alex e Olívia, que naquele momento já derrubavam sal no dorso da sua mão e se preparavam para o que parecia ser uma dose de tequila.

"Lils." Louis me cumprimentou logo, erguendo os olhos. Ele estava preenchendo os copos com uma garrafa que já estava na metade. Seus cabelos tinham um aspecto brilhoso naquela manhã e pareciam excepcionalmente macios. "Devo servi-la?" Sacudiu a garrafa, um ar de riso no rosto.

"Não se deixe ser facilmente convencida, Lily." Aconselhou Danna. Puxou o cigarro que Louis trazia preso no canto dos lábios, dando uma tragada. "Ele está tentando embebedar todos nós."

Seus dedos estavam cheios de anéis prateados e havia dúzias de pulseiras de miçangas em seu pulso.

"Que ultraje." Fiz uma careta e ri quando Alex e Olívia gritaram "Yo-ho-ho e uma garrafa de rum", lamberam o sal, chuparam o limão e viraram suas doses. Tudo ao contrário. "Quantas eles já beberam?" Indaguei Danna enquanto apoiava o corpo contra o balcão de mármore, ao seu lado, e via como os dois à minha frente batiam as mãos num High Five que ecoou pelo cômodo, quase se sobrepondo ao novo som de Jimi Hendrix.

"Seis." Respondeu Olívia, após um soluço, mostrando-me o sorriso mole típico dos bêbados. "Mas não se preocupi, meu bemmm, porque a noitche é uma crianxa!"

Suspirei.

"Enche o meu copo, barman." Disse, estendendo a mão e agarrando o copo de Olívia, que bateu palmas.

Cerca de meia hora depois, ou duas horas depois, não tinha certeza, nós estávamos nos sacudindo ao som de Chucky Berry no jardim dos fundos, dançando em volta das espreguiçadeiras, trançando as pernas e ensaiando passos sincronizados que, com nosso nível de bebedeira, quase não tinham nenhuma sincronia.

Largando o copo de cerveja sobre a mesa de madeira, voltei-me para Danna, que ria de uma piada estupidamente idiota contada por Alex, e lhe disse que ia ao banheiro.

Entrei na casa com um sorriso divertido, desviando dos rostos conhecidos (Molly, Leona, Raphael, Scott, Mia) e subi para o segundo andar, porque o banheiro do térreo estava ocupado. Esbarrei com Lauren no caminho. Ela ajeitava o vestido, saindo de um quarto, a maquiagem borrada e descalça, a própria imagem da perdição.

"Sirius Black, hein, querida. _Uau_." Sussurrou, piscando o olho na minha direção. "Obrigada." Começou a descer as escadas.

"Lily Evans sempre a serviço do mundo." Bati uma continência e tentei me curvar numa mesura, mas o mundo rodou, de modo que me apoiei na parede. "Terremoto." Falei, arregalando os olhos.

Naquele momento, Black deixou o quarto, vindo logo atrás dela, ajeitando o zíper da calça, e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas ao me ver jogar o cabelo para trás e suspirar, o rosto afogueado das quatro doses de tequila e uma expressão que não condizia com minha personalidade habitual.

"Você está bêbada." Disse, sem conter a gargalhada.

"Alegre." Corrigi, erguendo o dedo indicador, cheia de uma dignidade ridícula. "E realmente precisando urinar. Com licença." Passei por ele, adentrando no banheiro, onde permaneci durante alguns minutos.

Quando saí, esfregando as mãos molhadas no rosto para tentar afastar o ardor e a queimação provocados pela bebida, Black continuava lá, os cotovelos apoiados contra a balaustrada da proteção da escada, olhando para o andar inferior, provavelmente procurando pela sua própria vítima.

"Livre." Avisei, apontando para o banheiro, quando passei por ele, seguindo para as escadas.

Diferente do que eu esperava, porém, Black me seguiu e segurou meu braço ao ver que meu corpo pendeu anormalmente para o lado quando comecei a descer os degraus.

"Dá licença, ô, garoto." Pedi, as sobrancelhas franzidas, com uma careta. "Não passe os germes do sexo desprotegido para mim. _Obrigada_." E rompi o contato, espalmando a mão direita na parede para usá-la como apoio.

"Dance com James." Ele continuou a me seguir, dando alguns passos para tomar a dianteira, e barrou o caminho. "Uma dança." Prometeu ao ver minha expressão de desgosto. "Apenas uma."

"Eu não danço acompanhada." Encolhi os ombros e tentei desviar, passando por baixo dos braços dele, mas Black me segurou. Bufei. "_Não_, Black. Eu não quero dançar, está bem? Você pode apenas..." Tentei me livrar do seu aperto. "Me soltar?"

Naquele momento, ele aproximou o rosto perigosamente do meu, as sobrancelhas muito franzidas, uma expressão de concentração.

"Então se sente com nós. Cinco minutos." Sugeriu, impaciente.

Eu inspirei profundamente, porque estava com calor e começando a me sentir levemente nauseada, mas assim que o perfume dele tocou meu nariz, todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiaram de um jeito muito impróprio.

"Uau." Repeti a declaração de Lauren, porque não podia pensar em nada que fosse mais contundente. "Você cheira _muito_ bem." Comentei, um pouco surpresa, a língua enrolada.

Black recuou e largou os meus braços como se tivesse sido atingido por um soco no estômago.

"Não é do _meu_ cheiro que você deve gostar. É do cheiro do _James_!" Falou, e sua voz parecia mais um sussurro estrangulado, uma mescla de repreensão com medo que me fez arquear as sobrancelhas e entrar na defensiva.

"O quê?" Grunhi, muito mal humorada. "Não posso fazer nada." Ergui os braços e funguei. "Vou descer. Já perdi muito tempo com você."

"Se você sentir o cheiro de James, tenho certeza, _certeza _de que gostará ainda mais." Garantiu Black, cheio de uma segurança recém-conquistada. Olhei-o por um segundo porque, de algum modo, não conseguia descobrir como nossa conversa havia chegado até aquele nível e isso deve tê-lo feito se sentir mais impelido a me pressionar, porque agarrou meu braço. "Vamos, sim, você precisa experimentar."

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Antes de tudo, feliz Natal e desculpa pela demora. O mês de dezembro foi bastante corrido.

De qualquer modo, como prometi, aqui começamos a ter uma palhinha dos Marotos. Sirius e James primeiro, é claro, porque eles são maravilhosos demais para ficarem em segundo plano :D No próximo capítulo, teremos a primeira interação solitária entre nossos protagonistas.

Estou planejando uns dez capítulos, então teremos bastante tempo pra desenvolver essa parceria e posterior relacionamento amoroso dos dois. Como afirmado anteriormente, nossa Lily será um pouquinho menos inflexível, de modo que não precisaremos de longos capítulos até que eles de fato aceitem a coexistência pacífica. Além disso, não há nada que um leve pileque ou uma brisa não resolvam :PP

Lembrando, é claro, que essa não é, de nenhuma maneira, qualquer espécie de apologia às drogas. Mas estamos na década de 70 e a questão das drogas tinha toda uma outra visão.

Niky, obrigada pelo comentário. Espero que tu siga acompanhando!

Um feliz ano novo a todos! Nos vemos em 2015!


	4. Deixando Lily com Toda a Diversão

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS: DEIXANDO LILY COM TODA A DIVERSÃO**

Quando nos aproximamos de onde Potter, Remus e Pettigrew estavam sentados, acomodados num dos sofás que foram arredados para perto da janela, com copos de cerveja na mão, Remus e Potter pareciam estar no meio de uma conversa séria, porque ambos tinham os cenhos franzidos, e ergueram os rostos com aborrecimento quando Black pigarreou.

"Trouxe um presente para você." Disse para Potter, e me empurrou na sua direção, de modo que tropecei e caí no lugar vago ao seu lado com um baque.

"Ai." Reclamei, tirando o cabelo do rosto e lutando para me endireitar.

"Pads!" Grunhiu Potter, parecendo furioso. Voltando-se para mim, ajudou-me a sentar melhor e teve a decência de segurar a barra do meu vestido, que subira durante a queda, aproximando-se das coxas, e baixá-la de modo bastante puritano. "O que você está fazendo com ela?" Indagou, queixoso, e fixou-se em Black outra vez, as narinas infladas.

"Lily tem uma experiência a fazer." Ele garantiu, cruzando os braços, e me olhou, expectante.

"Eu não tenho, não." Reclamei, afastando a mão de Potter de mim, e enfiei os cabelos para detrás das orelhas, ofegante. "Eu só estava fazendo xixi." Disse, sem considerar que aquele era um tópico bastante pessoal para ser comentado em público. "E _ele _apareceu." Apontei para Black, fitando-o com uma careta.

Remus o encarou, cheio de um horror que beirava o cômico.

"Você invadiu o banheiro enquanto ela estava fazendo xixi?" Indagou, a boca meio entreaberta de incredulidade.

"É claro que não." Black revirou os olhos, mas se voltou para Potter com surpreendente seriedade, já que, pela expressão fechada, ele demonstrava profundo aborrecimento. "Não, Prongs." Repetiu, com firmeza. Olhou de Remus a Pettigrew. "Eu esperei ela sair, obviamente."

"Obviamente." Repeti, sarcástica, e minha voz deve ter vacilado, porque Pettigrew, que estava sentado na poltrona ao lado de Remus, curvou o corpo na minha direção, parecendo surpreso.

"Você está bêbada." Apontou.

"Eu _não _estou bêbada." Afirmei, fazendo um beicinho muito impróprio, e cruzei os braços, afundando-me no sofá. "Por que todo mundo fica dizendo isso?" Perguntei, embora para ninguém especial, e apontei para Louis, que cambaleava na direção do banheiro. "Louis está bêbado. Eu? Eu não. Eu não cambaleei."

Black arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu precisei segurar você para que não despencasse da escada."

"Tudo friamente calculado." Garanti, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu tinha a parede. Não precisava de você." Sorri ao me recordar do seu perfume. Black podia ser um quebrador de corações, mas cheirava como o paraíso. Provavelmente uma estratégia da natureza para ajudá-lo a atrair suas presas de modo mais eficiente. "Embora" sentei-me ereta sobre o sofá e me virei para Potter e Remus. "eu deva compartilhar que ele tem o cheiro mais..."

"Lily!" Black me interrompeu, num tom suplicante, e pousou as mãos sobre meus joelhos, cheio de intensidade no olhar. "Isso não é relevante." Garantiu, tanta firmeza em suas palavras que eu acabei por concordar, meio hipnotizada. "Nós viemos aqui para que você pudesse _cheirar _James, lembra?"

Voltei o rosto para Potter, ligeiramente pensativa. Em contrapartida, ele tinha franzido o cenho, confuso.

"Me cheirar?" Repetiu.

"Não." Sacudi a cabeça. Black se afastou, porque de repente o olhar de Potter pareceu queimá-lo. "Eu não quero ser grosseira, Potter, mas você infelizmente não tem a aparência de alguém que foi agraciado pela mãe-natureza." Disse, embora, sem o devido contexto, aquela parecesse uma declaração absolutamente aleatória.

Curvei o corpo na sua direção.

"Aqui, deixe-me experimentar." Pedi, pousando a mão sobre seu ombro, disposta a comprovar minha teoria.

Os músculos dele congelaram quando meu nariz tocou a base do seu pescoço, quase como se tivesse se preparando para um ataque, mas eu ignorei sua exagerada reação e inspirei profundamente, completamente desiludida com relação a qualquer espécie de resposta física positiva. Depois de todos aqueles anos, teria sido capaz de perceber se ele evocasse qualquer faísca em mim.

Para meu eterno terror, porém, as portas do paraíso se abriram no instante seguinte, levando seus tentáculos até mim e me pegando de jeito.

Meu cérebro gritou ao sentir seu perfume, tão pecaminosamente incrível. Era uma mescla de amadeirado com amaciante de roupas e parecia tão delicioso que eu poderia devorá-lo.

Há muito a se dizer sobre o cheiro de um homem. Não, reformulando: há muito a se dizer sobre quão bem reagimos ao cheiro de um homem. Olívia e eu tínhamos essa teoria de que a paixão tinha tudo a ver com os feromônios. Nunca havíamos gostado de um rapaz sem gostar do seu cheiro natural. Assim, saber que havia algo em Potter que me atraía soava como um choque dos mais perturbadores.

Afastei o rosto, um pouco confusa com aquela surpreendente intensidade. Olhei para Black, que me encarava, ansioso.

"Bem, até que você não está sempre errado, Blackie-Deckie." Disse, muito séria, e ele abriu um largo e pretensioso sorriso, ignorando o apelido que lhe conferi. Joguei-me contra o encosto do sofá novamente, surpresa pelo modo como a realidade cruel tinha me acertado como um soco e revirado tudo dentro de mim. "Totó, eu tenho o pressentimento de que não estamos mais no Kansas." Murmurei, citando o Mágico de Oz, e coloquei a mão sobre o estômago, que estava borbulhando.

"Totó?" Repetiu Pettigrew, para ninguém em especial. "Quem é Totó?"

"O Mágico de Oz." Respondi, como se fosse óbvio, uma sobrancelha arqueada. Era um pouco ultrajante que eles não tivessem o menor conhecimento sobre cinema. "Você precisa de um pouco de cultura trouxa, garoto. Um clássico é um clássico."

"Agora que comprovou minha teoria, você sairá com James." Black tomou a dianteira, atraindo minha parca atenção outra vez. "Você lhe deve."

"É claro que não." Respondi, revirando os olhos. "Agora eu estou ocupada."

Naquele momento, num _feeling _perfeito, Olívia apareceu, ajeitando a manga da camiseta, que parecia sempre querer deslizar pelo seu ombro, e se aproximou de nós, interrompendo toda a confusa conversa, uma expressão nauseada.

"Casa." Foi tudo o que ela disse, abaixando-se para tirar os sapatos, e se apoiou no braço de Black, que estava logo ao seu lado.

Eu concordei de modo profuso.

"Meu pé está realmente doendo." Reclamei. Ergui a perna, mostrando minha sapatilha dourada. "E esse horrível sapato..." Suspirei. "Só meu deu bolhas e atraiu homens para mim. Ninguém me disse que aconteceria algo assim quando o calçasse."

"Do que você está falando?" Indagou Remus, aparentando preocupação.

"Aqui ó." Curvei-me e descalcei a sapatilha, mostrando a bolha que tinha no dedo mindinho. "Além disso, Scott tentou me beijar." Apontei para Scott, que, àquela altura, estava dormindo encostado à lareira, um copo de plástico na mão. "Embora eu não tenha certeza de que ele não me confundiu com Mia, o que eu acho que aconteceu. E depois, ou antes, não sei, antes, sim, antes, vocês."

"Ei." Olívia postou as mãos na cintura, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Scottie também tentou me beijarrr!" Exclamou, em tom acusatório, mas logo deu uma risada bêbada que dissolveu toda a pesada atmosfera que pareceu enredar os garotos. Jogou o cabelo sobre o ombro. "E tambéeem me xamou de Mia. Axo que alguéim está apaixonado!"

"Scott é uma dor no traseiro." Reclamei, e me voltei para Remus e Pettigrew, com a perna ainda estendida, as mãos debaixo do joelho para mantê-la erguida. "Os caras..." Comecei, em tom filosófico. "Quando eles são uma dor no traseiro, ninguém nunca há de consertá-los! Vocês deviam fazer um curso sobre o que dizer e não dizer para uma garota."

Potter se aproximou, pegando meu pé, e fixou a atenção na bolha, interrompendo o discurso.

"É, tá." Disse, desinteressado. Empurrou os óculos com a ponta do dedo. "Você devia fazer um curativo. De outra maneira, vai doer quando calçar o sapato outra vez. Mas primeiro precisamos estourar a bolha para tirar o ar." Afirmou.

Os dedos ásperos dele seguraram a planta do meu pé com firmeza, provocando cócegas, e eu lutei para conter a vontade de gargalhar.

"Eu não vou estourá-la. Dói." Disse, mordendo o lábio, como se aquela justificativa fosse lógica o suficiente para dispensar qualquer tipo de cuidado profundo. "E você não pode me obrigar."

Alguém trocou o LP para o do Kiss e o som pareceu animar Olívia, que soltou os sapatos e deu um pulinho no lugar.

"Ééé..." Começou, a voz vacilante, com um sorriso frouxo, fazendo menção de seguir para a cozinha, onde Isabelle e Leonard pareciam entretidos num sério procedimento boca-a-boca de ressuscitação. "Axo que vou pegar uma bebidiinha enquanto experou."

"Calma aí, mocinha." Black segurou seu braço, impedindo-a de se afastar. "Nem mais uma, nem mais duas bebidinhas pra você. Já vai ter bastante com o que se arrepender amanhã."

Prevendo que Olívia parecia disposta a protestar, o ar risonho morrendo em seu rosto, um biquinho nos lábios, Remus pousou o copo de cerveja que segurava, e que parecia intocado, sobre a mesa de centro que havia sido empurrada para o lado da janela e se levantou.

"Acho que devemos levar Olívia para casa enquanto você cuida da Lily, James." Disse, dando um tapinha sobre o ombro de Pettigrew, que entendeu o recado e se ergueu no mesmo instante, sacudindo a roupa amassada para livrá-la dos farelos de salgadinho.

"Sim. Vocês podem ir na frente." Potter anuiu, sério, e eu funguei.

"Eu não preciso da sua ajuda." Disse, vendo os demais se afastarem, e me afundei contra o encosto do sofá. Ele ainda segurava meu pé, mantendo-o bem preso entre seus dedos, e o toque estava começando a parecer perturbador. Embora eu não tivesse certeza de que a náusea era provocada por ele e não pelo álcool. "Está me fazendo cócegas." Admiti, tentando controlar o riso.

Ele deu um meio sorriso e apertou ligeiramente a planta do meu pé, fazendo-me gargalhar.

"Não tem nenhuma parte de você que não seja perfeitamente rosada e macia?" Indagou, sério por um momento, e ajeitou outra vez meu vestido, fazendo a saia descer, cobrindo minhas coxas, para as quais lançou um olhar preguiçoso.

"Sim." Afastei sua mão, que propositalmente havia ficado sobre meu joelho, ainda segurando o tecido do vestido. "Meu cotovelo."

Ele sorriu e, passando a mão pelo cabelo, voltou a atenção para meu pé outra vez. Antes que eu tivesse tempo para protestar, usou as unhas para puxar a borda da bolha, provocando um pequeno furo, e ela murchou, grudando-se à pele outra vez.

Eu chiei, tentando escapar do seu agarre, mas Potter era um apanhador, afinal, e, como era de se esperar, segurou-me com firmeza.

"Pronto, pronto." Deu um tapinha indolente sobre meu tornozelo, pousando-o no chão outra vez. "Vai doer por um ou dois dias, mas logo sua pele estará em perfeito estado outra vez." Levantou-se e estendeu a mão na minha direção. "Vamos para casa. Com o filho que tem, a Srta. Green possui curativos em quantidade o suficiente para enfaixar todos os feridos de uma possível guerra mundial e não vai se importar de nos emprestar um."

Hesitei, porque não queria visitar a Srta. Green (estava muito tarde para visitas). Além disso, não seria adequado que ela me visse ao lado de James Potter. Por mais que fosse desagradável de admitir, ele era um rapaz muito bonito e tinha mãos ásperas, quentes e agradáveis, todo um potencial perfeito para seduzir uma garota semiembriagada.

Ao fim e ao cabo, mordi os lábios e aceitei sua oferta. Pelo menos a parte que envolvia voltar para casa.

Os dedos dele se fecharam ao redor dos meus, espalhando arrepios ao longo da minha espinha.

Aparentemente inconsciente de toda a estática que parecia provocar em mim, ele me puxou com delicadeza, ajudando-me a levantar, embora sua expressão impassível não demonstrasse nenhuma candura.

O movimento fez com que eu apertasse os olhos, um pouco nauseada, mas meu enjoo passou despercebido. Assim, usando Potter como pilar de sustentação, estendi a perna e enfiei o pé na sapatilha dourada, recuando quase no mesmo momento, porque a bolha ardeu.

"Ai." Reclamei, com uma careta. "Não quero ir de sapato."

Potter enrugou o nariz, ligeiramente impaciente, e se abaixou para agarrar a sapatilha abandonada.

"Tire o outro pé." Apontou com o queixo ao perceber que eu continuava imóvel.

Fiz o que me fora ordenado, muito obediente, e ele agarrou ambos os pés do sapato com a mão livre, erguendo-se rapidamente.

Olhei ao redor, desconfortável, porém logo percebi que ninguém estava prestando atenção em nós. As festas de Lauren e Isabelle costumavam ser muito badaladas, contudo grande parte dos convidados era composta por amigos e colegas da escola particular onde ambas estudavam, gente que eu não conhecia, e, por conseguinte, não tinha porque me preocupar com sua opinião.

Era já perto das quatro da manhã naquele momento, percebi ao verificar no relógio de mogno da família, e o grosso do movimento havia diminuído.

A maioria das pessoas havia debandado ou se enfiado nos quartos – que, chocantemente, estavam sempre disponíveis! Uns poucos perdidos continuavam dançando debaixo do lustre, logo à frente, distraídos demais para fixarem sua atenção em qualquer coisa que não fosse seus copos de bebidas.

Na verdade, era um pouco surpreendente que ninguém houvesse chamado a polícia, considerando a magnitude do evento.

Potter começou a andar num ritmo breve, fácil de acompanhar, e eu o segui, nossas mãos atadas uma à outra.

A brisa noturna e fresca tocou nossos rostos assim que atingimos a varanda, bagunçando meu cabelo e afastando um pouco da náusea que começava a crescer, e eu sorri quando vi as estrelas brilhantes. Um céu sem nuvens significava um dia de calor intenso a seguir.

"Vamos pela grama." Pedi, puxando Potter. Saí do caminho de pedras de basalto. A grama estava verde e gelada, fazendo-me suspirar. Lancei um curto olhar na sua direção. Ele exibia um sorriso torto enquanto se deixava guiar, aparentando diversão. "Está fresquinha." Confessei, mexendo os dedos dos pés. "Você não quer experimentar?"

"Não." Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Vou deixar você ficar com toda a diversão."

Ergui uma sobrancelha, pomposa.

"Você é quem sabe." E virei a cabeça, voltando a atenção para o caminho à minha frente.

Atingimos a calçada e caminhamos num silêncio confortável até a casa da Srta. Green, cuja tinha as luzes da cozinha acesas. Passei reto por ela, no intento de ir direto para a árvore do meu jardim, mas Potter me parou com um puxão suave de mão.

"Você não quer fazer um curativo?" Indagou.

"Não." Sacudi a cabeça. Baixei o rosto, esticando um pouco a perna e apertando os olhos para conseguir enxergar a pequena bolha em meio à semiescuridão. "Estou bem." Disse. Vire-me para a árvore. Ela parecia muito, muito grande vista de baixo. "Você me ajuda a subir?"

"Não. Você não precisa de mais nenhum arranhão. É mais seguro levá-la na minha vassoura." Ele disse, pensativo. Soltou minha mão para tirar a varinha do bolso, a qual sacudiu em silêncio.

Eu funguei, aborrecida com a perda do calor aconchegante, e estiquei os dedos, porque ainda era como se sentisse a pele dele na minha. Antes que pudesse pensar a respeito, porém, sua vassoura apareceu voando, cruzando a janela aberta do segundo andar, e Potter a agarrou rapidamente, olhando ao redor para se certificar de que estávamos sozinhos.

Voltando a enfiar a varinha no bolso, largou minhas sapatilhas no chão e montou na vassoura. Estendeu a mão para mim outra vez e eu aceitei, sentando-me de lado e com muito, muito, muito cuidado sobre o cabo.

"Eu odeio vassouras." Revelei, intimidada, ao perceber como planávamos a poucos centímetros do chão. "Nunca fizeram com que eu me sentisse segura." Mordi os lábios.

Podia parecer estúpido para nascidos bruxos, mas meu pensamento tinha todo o sentido do mundo. Havia aviões, é claro, porém era um tipo de voo completamente diferente. Não sentíamos o atrito do vento, não tínhamos aquela impressão de viver perigosamente, aquela flexibilidade de movimentos. As vassouras eram objetos perigosos.

Os braços de Potter rodearam minha cintura e eu internamente agradeci por aquele círculo de proteção, a despeito da quebra de limites de distância entre nós.

"Não se preocupe. Não vou deixar você cair." Ele disse, dando um pequeno impulso, e saímos do chão com delicadeza, subindo no ar numa curta e segura velocidade, atingindo um dos galhos da árvore e seguindo na direção da minha janela aberta.

Estendendo os braços, agarrei-me ao parapeito de madeira, passando as pernas para dentro do quarto com a ajuda de Potter.

Só percebi que meu coração estava batendo acelerado quando, já segura dentro de casa, voltei-me para encará-lo, sua expressão quase oculta pela sombra e proteção oferecida pela árvore.

"Como posso agradecê-lo?" Indaguei, cheia de uma cordialidade que não estava ali antes.

"Um simples obrigado seria bom." Ele sorria, pude perceber brevemente. Inclinou o corpo na minha direção, aproximando nossos rostos. "Mas já que você perguntou, quero que fale meu nome. Apenas uma vez está bem."

Pisquei, um pouco confusa, mas pensei que não havia nada de terrivelmente perigoso naquele pedido e concordei.

"Obrigada, James."

Houve uma súbita intensidade em sua expressão, que não existira até então, e seu maxilar endureceu. Por um instante, pensei que fosse estender os braços e me agarrar, porque foi isso que seus olhos me disseram que iam fazer, mas foi apenas um momento, e quando a brisa soprou entre nós, sacudindo as folhas, tudo havia desaparecido.

"Boa noite, Lily." Ele recuou, fazendo menção de se afastar.

"Espere." Chamei, apressada. Estendi a mão. "Meu lenço." Lembrei, expectante. "Eu gostei dele. Você disse que eu podia ficar."

Potter sorriu, enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou de lá o lenço de linho que eu havia usado para conter o sangramento do pequeno corte que tinha no braço. Eu o agarrei com firmeza, satisfeita, quase inconsciente do roçar dos nossos dedos.

Ele ficou com a atenção fixa em mim durante um segundo, estendeu a mão e fechou o indicador e o dedão sobre meu queixo, numa carícia fugaz.

"Obrigado." Disse, descendo com sua vassoura e me deixando só.

Não perdi muito tempo com quaisquer análises sobre sua palavra final. Troquei de roupa, colocando um pijama confortável, e cambaleei para debaixo do lençol, suspirando quando enfim percebi o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. Sentia o corpo mole do álcool e um leve enjoo, que tinha a esperança de que passaria após algumas horas de sono.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com os gritos de Petúnia, que aparentemente estava atrasada para um compromisso e havia manchado sua saia preferida com rímel.

Tinha uma bruta dor de cabeça e resmunguei enquanto jogava as pernas para fora da cama e seguia até a porta do quarto, abrindo-a para atingir o corredor. Petúnia desviou de mim enquanto corria na direção do banheiro, um pano úmido nas mãos. Mamãe vinha logo atrás, tentando acudi-la.

Desci as escadas, os olhos apertados. Papai estava sentado na sua poltrona perto da janela. Ergueu a cabeça ao me ver, sorrindo.

"Bom dia, princesa. O café ainda está na mesa." Anunciou, apontando com o queixo na direção da cozinha.

Gemi ao focalizar o relógio posicionado em cima da lareira: recém 8h da manhã. Pensei em voltar a dormir, mas logo o choro de Petúnia ecoou no andar superior. Suas lágrimas de crocodilo quase sempre eram capazes de fazer a casa tremer. Isso me fez desistir. Por mais que quisesse, não seria capaz de pregar os olhos enquanto ela não terminasse seu surto – eles podiam durar de trinta minutos a uma hora, dependendo do nível da catástrofe.

Assim, aborrecida, encaminhei-me para a cozinha. Talvez me sentisse um pouco melhor depois de comer alguma coisa.

Tomei uma xícara de café preto e comi duas fatias de pão torrado com geleia de morango, porque não tinha certeza se meu estômago sensível aceitaria laticínios depois da tequila da noite anterior, e agarrei um pacote de ervilhas congeladas no freezer. Quem sabe um cochilo no sofá ajudasse a diminuir o desconforto.

"Tudo bem, Lily?" Mamãe indagou assim que desceu as escadas, jogando a bolsa sobre o ombro, e viu minha expressão nauseada e o topo da minha cabeça coberto por um pacote de ervilhas.

"Sim, mãe." Respondi, a voz anasalada, e fechei os olhos com um gemido. "Só uma dor de cabeça horrível. Acho que peguei muito sol ontem."

Papai se levantou da poltrona, fechando o jornal e depositando-o sobre a mesa de centro, onde eu tinha estendido os pés. Abaixou-se para plantar um beijo sobre minha testa.

"Por que não pede para Olívia vir lhe fazer companhia?" Sugeriu, com um sorriso, ajeitando o pacote quando ele começou a deslizar.

"Talvez mais tarde. Vou tentar dormir um pouco." Disse, afundando-me entre as almofadas do sofá, e bufei ao ouvir os barulhos no segundo andar. Aparentemente, Petúnia ainda soluçava. "Quando vai ser o velório da saia da Petúnia? Ou deveria dizer, da filha da Petúnia?"

"Deixe sua irmã em paz por um dia. Ela está estressada." Mamãe agarrou as chaves sobre a lareira. "Pelo que entendi, Vernon irá apresentá-la à irmã dele hoje. E você sabe como Petúnia está sempre preocupada em parecer impecável." Revirou os olhos, aparentando algum cansaço. "Eu e seu pai chegaremos tarde. Vamos jantar com Jean-Claude e François. Deixei algum dinheiro no pote de biscoitos se você precisar comprar alguma coisa. E não fique no sol."

"Sim, claro." Concordei, porque não havia nenhuma maldita maneira de me convencer a sequer me mover com aquela dor de cabeça.

Minutos depois de eles terem se despedido e partido, eu ainda ouvia alguns resmungos de Petúnia no estado de semiconsciência em que estava. Para minha sorte, meu cansaço era muito superior à qualidade dos meus sentidos, e em pouco tempo todos os sons desapareceram e eu imergi numa profunda escuridão.

Quando acordei outra vez, estava suando, o pacote de ervilhas caído sobre o colo, molhando minha camisola, e tudo estava silencioso.

Espreguicei-me, sentindo-me melhor, e bocejei.

Joguei o cabelo por cima do ombro, levantando-me. Subi para o andar superior, agarrei uma muda de roupas limpas no quarto e segui para o banheiro. Tomei uma ducha fria, lavei os cabelos e desci para a cozinha cerca de meia hora depois, pronta para fazer um lanche de verdade.

Preparava panquecas quando ouvi a campainha soar.

Desliguei o liquidificador e corri para a porta. Vi Alex através do olho mágico e rapidamente girei a maçaneta. Ele vestia uma regata e uma bermuda jeans desbotada e tinha uma expressão nauseada típica de alguém que vomitou todo o álcool que ingeriu.

"Ainda vivo, viking?" Indaguei, dando-lhe passagem. Ele trotou pelo hall e se jogou sobre o sofá com um suspiro.

"Não exatamente." Disse, lançando um olhar preguiçoso por sob os ombros. Tinha olheiras e parecia sonolento. "Abracei a privada durante metade da madrugada." Confessou. "Mas agora acho que finalmente estou voltando ao normal. Passei um café forte, entrei debaixo do chuveiro frio e tomei alguns litros d'água para repor tudo aquilo que expeli, então logo estarei pronto para outra."

Segui para a cozinha, amarrando os cabelos úmidos num coque.

"Deus me ajude. Não vou estar pronta para outra tão cedo." Resmunguei e voltei a atenção outra vez para as panquecas.

"Seus pais não desconfiaram de nada?" Ele gritou da sala, ligando a televisão. "Sinto por tê-la deixado na mão, aliás. Como você fez para subir a árvore? Estava bêbada feito um gambá, pelo que eu me lembro. E olha que eu não lembro de exatamente muita coisa."

Agarrei a frigideira no armário debaixo da pia, depositando-a sobre o fogão, e derramei um pouco da massa nela após acender o fogo.

"Não. Se mamãe tivesse qualquer desconfiança, cabeças teriam rolado." Disse, em voz alta o suficiente para ser ouvida. Abri a gaveta para pegar uma espátula. "Potter, meu colega, me ajudou a subir. Você se lembra dele, não lembra?"

Citar Potter trouxe à tona as lembranças da noite anterior. Do seu auxílio para voltar para casa, da maneira como flertou comigo e, pior, como eu correspondi ao seu toque quente e à sua mão calejada que ainda agora pareciam extremamente atrativos, mesmo por debaixo de recordações bastante confusas e desconexas.

Não era como se eu não soubesse que havia algo mágico nele. Potter podia não ter a beleza aterradora de Sirius Black, mas tinha um considerável número de admiradoras, e alguém não pode chamar tanta atenção se não tiver nada de especial. Supunha que nunca havia sido atingida por sua teia porque nunca havia me permitido aproximar o suficiente. Assim, não sabia como seus dedos ásperos pareciam fazer cócegas sobre meu joelho, nem como seu cheiro provocava borboletas em meu estômago. O tipo de borboleta mais indecente e mais perturbador, maldito fosse.

Sim, bem, além disso, o bastardo era charmoso. E honrado. Se houvesse tentado me beijar, provavelmente não levantaria grande oposição. É claro, eu não estava estupidamente bêbada, mas a bebida normalmente me fazia mais doce do que eu gostava de transparecer. Tinha esperança de que o encanto da noite anterior fosse apenas isso: encanto da noite anterior.

"Yeah, nós nos esbarramos uma ou duas vezes." Alex apareceu na porta da cozinha, escorando-se no umbral. "Ele estava por perto enquanto estávamos no pátio traseiro. Provavelmente para garantir que você não cairia de cabeça na piscina." E deu uma risada escandalosa que soou como um trovão num dia de chuva.

Torci o nariz ao me lembrar dos nossos passos de dança totalmente fora de sincronia ao redor das espreguiçadeiras.

"Ele está afim de você, você sabe."

"Eu sei." Concordei, séria, dando as costas para ele, e me concentrei em tirar a segunda panqueca da frigideira. "Como _você _sabe?"

"Você não percebeu que ele quis quebrar meu nariz com um soco na noite em que fomos apresentados?" Alex ergueu a sobrancelha. "Nenhum cara tem esse tipo de reação de graça. E, né, eu tinha as mãos em você. Motivo suficiente para perturbá-lo. A verdade é que eu meio que gostei dele. Ninguém consegue lançar um olhar tão duro quanto aquele cara."

Lancei um olhar zombeteiro na sua direção.

"Não se apaixone." Zombei, o que o fez torcer os lábios em aborrecimento. "Vai comer?" Sinalizei com o queixo as duas panquecas já prontas.

"É claro." Alex esfregou as mãos e correu para o banco vazio em frente ao balcão americano. "Tem xarope?"

Peguei o xarope de amora de dentro do armário, jogando-o na sua direção. Tirei um garfo de dentro da gaveta, pousando-o ao lado do seu prato.

"Então, você vai lhe dar uma chance?" Ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos, a boca cheia.

"Ao Potter?" Alex revirou os olhos, soltando um ruído de concordância, e eu suspirei, apertando as sobrancelhas, porque sabia a resposta, a mesma que havia dado durante anos, mas de repente a lembrança das mãos dele no meu joelho parecia ter um peso muito significativo que mudava tudo. "Não. Talvez. Algum dia."

Nós terminamos de comer na frente da televisão e assistimos _007 Contra o Satânico Dr. No_, com direito a sorvete de creme, no começo da tarde antes de resolvermos visitar Olívia. De acordo com sua mãe, ela estava com muita dor de cabeça para sequer sair da cama, então, se Maomé não vai até a montanha, a montanha vai até Maomé.

Como era de se esperar, ela estava a imagem da miséria, jogada entre os lençóis, o rosto meio verde, e não ergueu a cabeça quando nós entramos.

"Uma vergonha." Resmungou. Sentou-se, tirando o cabelo da frente do rosto. "Nunca mais vou colocar os pés na rua."

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei, seguindo até a janela e abrindo as cortinas. O ar abafado de dentro do cômodo tinha um cheiro rançoso, e eu empurrei a janela, deixando entrar a brisa da tarde. Olívia chiou, escondendo-se atrás do lençol.

"Eu vomitei. Isso foi o que aconteceu." Disse, ainda atrás do seu refúgio, e rolou na cama, enrolando-se inteira. "Nos _pés_ de Remus. Aquele nerd delicioso com quem você estuda. E que nunca mais vai querer olhar nos meus olhos depois de ter encarado meu jantar parcialmente digerido, _só pra constar_."

Alex começou a rir diante da imagem, o que a fez soltar um gemido dramático e langoroso.

"Remus não é esse tipo de garoto superficial." Garanti, tentando puxar seu lençol. Ela estava tão envolvida nele que tornou aquela uma tarefa árdua. "E foi um acidente. Tenho certeza de que ele vai se esquecer disso em um dia ou dois. Agora, por favor, você quer fazer o favor de sair dessa cama? Claramente seu problema não é ressaca, é vergonha, e vergonha não prende ninguém no colchão."

"Não posso." Olívia arqueou o corpo sobre os cotovelos, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Sério, foi extremamente embaraçoso."

"Por favor, não chore." Disse Alex, jogando-se na cama. Olívia pulou com seu peso. "Se um cara desiste de uma garota só por causa de um vômito_, por favor_, ele não é um cara."

Revirei os olhos, contendo um sorriso.

"Alex está todo filosófico sobre os caras hoje."

"O problema não é que ele vai desistir de mim. É que ele já _não_ parecia interessado em mim. E eu não fiz nada além de piorar minha própria imagem." Rebateu Olívia, levantando-se. Seguiu até a cômoda, tirando dali uma muda de roupas. Calçou os chinelos, respirando fundo. "Bom, deixa pra lá. Existem outros rapazes por aí. Vou tomar uma ducha."

A Sra. Strauss tirou _cookies_ do forno bem na hora em que descemos, prontos para ir para casa de Alex, porque ele precisava esconder os cacos do vaso chinês que havia quebrado antes que sua mãe voltasse do spa, e os comemos enquanto jogávamos uma partida de War na sala de jantar.

Perto das 20h, nos separamos.

Segui para casa. Acendi todas as luzes ao entrar, porque não gostava do escuro, e subi para o quarto, pronta para começar a fazer alguns deveres. Agarrei o vestido que havia jogado no chão depois da festa, dobrando-o e recolocando-o dentro do roupeiro (precisaria de uma justificativa para colocá-lo para lavar, afinal), e parei ao ver o lenço bordado em cima da escrivaninha, ao lado da janela.

Lavei-o na pia do banheiro, usando sabonete para fazer espuma suficiente a fim de esfregá-lo arduamente. Assim que a mancha de sangue desapareceu, sequei o tecido molhado com o secador.

A campainha soou cerca de meia hora depois. Franzi as sobrancelhas enquanto descia as escadas. Não achei que fosse ter mais visitas por hoje.

"Oh," ofeguei ao me deparar com Potter. "olá."

Ele estava vestindo calças jeans e uma camiseta azul escura sem estampa e passava a mão livre pelo cabelo bagunçado enquanto me encarava.

"Eu vim trazer seus sapatos." Disse, estendendo o braço. Entre seus dedos estava meu par de desconfortáveis sapatilhas douradas.

"Obrigada." Respondi, surpresa, agarrando-as. Havia me esquecido completamente delas. Então percebi que ainda tinha o lenço dele por entre os dedos. Joguei os sapatos embaixo do aparador do hall de entrada. Não pretendia voltar a usá-los. "Eu estava limpando seu lenço." Confessei, ao ver que o olhar dele baixava para o objeto, e o estendi na sua direção. "Obrigada."

Potter ergueu uma sobrancelha e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

"Achei que você houvesse gostado dele."

"Ah, eu gostei." Confessei, desconfortável. Na realidade, sempre achei que lenços eram algo romântico. Uma marca poética do passado. Mas não via muita utilidade em andar com um no bolso. Quero dizer, na maioria dos lugares, eu poderia usar magia. "Mas eu achei que havia sido um pouco impositiva ontem à noite, quando pedi para ficar com ele."

Ele deu um sorriso torto na minha direção.

"Você sempre é um pouco impositiva." Disse, divertido.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas, pronta para dar uma resposta atravessada, mas acabei por desistir. Não estávamos na escola. Não havia nenhuma necessidade de provar quem era o vencedor naquela batalha pelo poder. Ninguém estava nos julgando.

"Talvez." Encolhi os ombros, com um pequeno sorriso. Baixei o braço. Olhei através dele. As luzes da rua estavam acesas e alguns vagalumes piscavam em torno dos arbustos que mamãe havia plantado no jardim. Eles sempre apareciam no verão. Era uma paisagem tão conhecida, e Potter parecia não fazer parte dela ao mesmo tempo em que inexplicavelmente parecia completá-la. "É estranho ter você aqui." Confessei, mordendo o lábio.

"É estranho ver você no verão." Ele admitiu, após um curto aceno, e nós nos encaramos.

Ele tinha o maxilar ligeiramente quadrado e os ombros largos. Seus olhos tinham um tom amêndoa ou musgo, dependendo do ângulo da luz. Era estranho como pareciam tão sérios. Tudo que sempre havia obtido de James Potter eram gracejos.

"Obrigada por ter servido de babá para mim ontem à noite." Disse, suavemente, sabendo de todas as coisas que poderiam ter acontecido se ele não estivesse lá, ou se ele quisesse que acontecessem.

Com um novo sorriso, ele trocou o peso de um pé para o outro.

"Você já me agradeceu por isso."

"Eu sei. Mas eu não estava exatamente sóbria." Admiti, encolhendo os ombros. Houve um estranho silêncio entre nós. Não nos movemos. Coloquei a mão na maçaneta. Era hora de dar um ponto final à nossa momentânea trégua. "Boa noite, James." E fechei a porta.

Durante as horas seguintes, adiantei os deveres de casa. Havia quase um metro de tarefas para História da Magia. Quando acabei minha mão estava dolorida.

Petúnia chegou por volta das 21h, trazendo algumas sacolas consigo, e se pendurou no telefone com Paige por volta de meia hora. Sua voz aguda quase me impedia de me concentrar, mas controlei a vontade de mandá-la calar a boca. Significaria ouvir muitos outros gritos por pouca satisfação.

Estava quase indo dormir, perto da meia noite, quando papai e mamãe chegaram, meio risonhos.

A televisão estava ligada a toda altura, porque Petúnia estava assistindo a um filme de romance enquanto pintava as unhas.

"Olá, princesas." Papai deu um beijo em cada uma de nós. Seu hálito cheirava a cerveja e charuto, que ele costumava fumar em ocasiões especiais. Trazia embaixo do braço uma caixa de madeira decorada com o símbolo de Cuba que certamente deveria ter sido um presente de Jean-Claude. "Ainda acordadas?"

"Estudando." Respondi, vendo que mamãe tinha dificuldades para soltar a fivela da sandália. "Vocês se divertiram?"

"Sempre nos divertimos com Jean-Claude e François." Ela respondeu, com um sorriso mole, e soprou para tirar os cabelos da frente do rosto. Seu coque estava meio frouxo.

Jean-Claude e François compunham o casal de franceses que eles haviam conhecido durante sua lua de mel, há 22 anos, quando foram para Paris pela primeira vez. Desde então, costumavam manter contato frequente, senão através de visitas, então por cartões postais (Jean-Claude e François não tinham filhos, portanto podiam gastar suas economias viajando pelo mundo ao invés de alimentando crianças que um dia iriam chamá-los de "velhos babões" pelas costas – vulgo Petúnia).

Como não poderia deixar de ser, já havia me encontrado com ambos em diversas ocasiões e sabia como eram divertidos. Era quase impossível não gargalhar ao seu lado. Não era à toa que mamãe sempre ficava tão feliz depois das suas reuniões.

"Eles vão ficar na Inglaterra até o final da semana." Disse papai, agarrando o controle remoto para diminuir o volume da televisão, o que fez Petúnia soltar um resmungo. "Estávamos pensando em fazer um almoço no domingo. O que vocês acham?"

"Depende. Eu preciso estar presente?" Ela indagou, torcendo o nariz, e soprou as unhas recém-pintadas. "Eu meio que tinha um lance para o domingo..."

Mamãe fungou, de um jeito muito semelhante ao de Petúnia, e lançou uma olhadela indiferente na sua direção.

"Pois o lance terá de ser adiado." Avisou, arqueando a sobrancelha. "Ultimamente você anda mais interessada na nossa conta bancária do que em nós. O que nos faz pensar se existe algo no seu peito além de amor pelo dinheiro. Você sabe, mocinha, que não estaremos aqui para sempre."

Me encolhi no sofá ao ouvi-la começar o discurso.

Mamãe não costumava ser muito dramática, já que era demasiado prática para isso, mas volta e meia tinha crises sentimentais ao pensar que eventualmente a deixaríamos. Ademais, quando completou trinta anos começou a se preocupar verdadeiramente com a poupança e com a herança que nos deixaria e sobre como devíamos aproveitar a presença um do outro enquanto era tempo.

De inicialmente engraçado, logo se transformou em aborrecedor.

"Mãe..." Petúnia lançou na sua direção aquele olhar de _Por-favor_, cuja vítima preferida parecia ser Paige.

"Querida, está tarde. Vamos discutir sobre isso amanhã." Sugeriu papai, vendo que a conversa levaria um dos envolvidos às lágrimas, e começou a subir as escadas, procurando fugir o mais rapidamente possível daquele arroubo dramático. "Tenho uma reunião importante às 10h e preciso estar descansado. Boa noite, bonequinhas."

Mamãe terminou de tirar as sandálias e se levantou, aborrecida.

"Tsc. Vocês não tem mesmo um pingo de amor pela mamãe!" Reclamou, abandonando a sala de modo teatral.

"Por que papai permite que ela beba?" Resmungou Petúnia para si mesma, vendo-a se agarrar no corrimão e oscilar lance de escadas acima. Fechou o esmalte, agarrando o controle remoto para aumentar o volume da televisão outra vez.

Fui para cama cerca de uma hora mais tarde.

Embora o tempo estivesse levemente abafado, havia uma brisa agradável e por isso deixei a janela aberta e me enrolei no lençol. Devo ter dormido em alguns minutos, porque não ouvi mais nada durante o resto da noite, que foi bem animada, pelo que vim a saber no dia seguinte.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bem, como prometido, aqui tivemos nosso primeiro momento LilyJames! Eles não são fofos juntos? :3 Esperem até ler a cena que planejei para os dois!

No próximo capítulo, como a própria Lily bem falou, descobriremos o que aconteceu nessa madrugada, que foi bem animada (com direito a escândalos e tudo!). E teremos um pouco mais das irmãs McKenzie, porque não podemos ignorar Lauren e Isabelle, não é mesmo?

A título de curiosidade, os nomes dos próximos dois capítulos já estão decididos: "A Notícia Quente do Século" e "Desmistificando a Acromântula Diabólica".

Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando! Nos vemos logo ;))


End file.
